Fullmetal Madness
by deathdefier243
Summary: Hank is Deimos' lab rat but Deimos' latest invention had a glitch in the system, Hank is now in Amestris and must make ends meet with his new partners, Edward and Alphonse Elric. Will Hank get back home or will he succumb to the homunculi. (Assistant: Ender NightBlade) (Madness combat belongs to Krinkels and Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Funimation and Square Enix)
1. Hank's Last Will and Testament

**Chapter 1: Hank's Last Will and Testament**

"I wonder what Deimos has been working on throughout these past two months?" Hank asked Sanford as they were just staring at the locked door Deimos closed two months ago. "I'm wondering if he's still alive because I don't remember seeing him bring any water."

"I saw him bring water and a lot of food," Sanford responded. "But I just wonder why did he lock himself up for just a project? I think we should burst through the door just to see if that stupid genius is still alive."

After he said that, Hank got his dragon sword and started cutting through the door. As they entered the room, they saw a lot of markings on the walls and floors and a strange machine with a kiosk in the center and it had a circle with even more strange markings carved on the floor.

"What is Deimos working on?" Hank asked his friend as they were interrupted by Deimos

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN HERE! I wanted to make a surprise for you and you guys ruined it!" Deimos yelled as he walked towards them.

"Sorry Deimos, but I believe that when you are in a room for sixty days we have to know if you are even alive," Hank answered in a sarcastic tone of voice, while Sanford was studying the markings. "Seriously Deimos, What are you working on for a surprise?"

"I am working on a teleporter that could help us out on our assassination contracts and we could go around the world and explore whatever we want."

"You're full of it Deimos you can't make a teleporter out of just markings and a kiosk, you need to stop trying to make your comics come to life."

"First of all, this was never in my comic books and second, you lack ambition my friend, all you do whenever we're not working on our contracts is sitting on your ass drinking and watching TV, this could help us out," Deimos argued while Sanford was reading the symbol on the floor of the kiosk. And so Hank and Deimos were arguing and Sanford was exploring the room for about four hours.

"Oi Deimos, what's the whole point of these strange symbols all over the place?" Sanford asked while he was drinking Dragon Whiskey.

"These symbols are supposed to pinpoint all the power and electricity into that kiosk and the kiosk's symbol is meant to control all that into a small space and it should teleport you into that end piece," Deimos answered as he pointed at a pad. "All we have to do is start plugging in the power and get Hank to teleport."

"Wait, I am not going to go into that kiosk to get shocked by millions of bolts of electricity for your amusement Deimos!" Hank yelled in protest.

"I agree with Hank, what makes you so sure this couldn't kill him, your entire project is a mess," Sanford told Deimos while Hank was heading to the door.

"Hey guys don't worry, this won't kill you Hank, you won't even feel any shocks," Deimos said in an attempt to reassure Hank. "Come on, you can trust me, right?" Deimos started getting nervous until Hank responded.

"Alright Deimos, I'll do it just please don't make this one of your failed inventions," Hank said grimly. "Just, be sure it won't blow up just like last year."

"Alright Hank, just stand in that kiosk and once your feet get warm, then you know that the machine is working," Deimos stated. "Here.. We... GO!"

And as of that, Sanford did as instructed: pressing buttons and pulling levers while Deimos was confirming coordinates on his computer. Then suddenly, a bright light was shown from the kiosk and soon Hank disappeared but was not on the pad, Deimos and Sanford were terrified to realize that Hank could be somewhere he didn't like and could come back to kill them.

"Deimos, WHERE'S HANK!?" Sanford asked in shock.

"I don't know Sanford but hang on, my computer should pinpoint Hank's location," Deimos responded. "And...We're screwed beyond belief," Deimos said in a fearful voice.

"Well, where's Hank?" Sanford asked.

"He is no longer in this world."

"How is that possible even possible?"

* * *

Hank woke up and realized that he was falling forty feet above the ground into a table at some restaurant. As he fell, he heard a lot of people wondering who he is and how did he just fall from the sky. Hank soon got up and saw two-hundred people staring at him.

"Umm, why're they staring at me," Hank wondered as he got up. "Where am I, who are these people...oh wait, I...seem to be in some part of Japan, there are Japanese writings everywhere while all the inhabitants appear European and they all speak English," Hank thought to himself. "I need to get to a library if I am to learn anything about this place."

Soon Hank went to a library but was restrained by the guard patrolling the door, "Only certified State Alchemists are allowed to use this library, now get lost."

"State Alchemists, where the hell am I? I seriously need to get to Deimos about this...shit! No cell service. Well, I guess I'm on my own," Hank pondered. After all his planning, he realized it was night time and Hank knew that he may as well rest so the time could go faster. He went to an alley and realized that there was someone else there who had an "X" shaped scar on his forehead. "Uh hey there, mind if I spend the night here?" Hank asked the mysterious man.

"Sure, I don't see any problem with that," the guy said.

"Thank you sir," Hank said.

Soon Hank went to sleep and had a weird dream: he was in paradise and he saw kids playing in fields then suddenly, a bunch of random people with blue overcoats destroying everything on site and killing all the children. One of them was wearing white gloves and every time he snapped his fingers, fire was formed. Another man, about 6'10, just punched the ground and caused an earthquake that destroyed the entire plain. To Hank's surprise, he saw the mysterious man on a different plain, holding a rifle fighting off the people. The entirety of his site was blank then he woke up and the man was staring at him.

"Um what's wrong?" Hank asked while slightly depressed from his dream.

"What happened to you," the man asked Hank in shock by seeing all the bandages Hank was wearing.

"Oh, just battle wounds, don't worry I'm okay. But, were you a victim of genocide?" Hank asked while the man was in even more shock and responded.

"Yes," the man said sorrowfully

"I still don't understand why the higher powers gave me this ability, there is no logical explanation of why they gave it to me." He thought to himself.

He left the alleyway and noticed a walking suit of armor and a little kid with long blonde hair. Hank noticed that the little kid was acting like he's the boss and he had a robotic arm. "Who are these people?"

As Hank was following them he noticed two other people following them, a tall woman and a short, fat, bald man. He started pursuing them until he was spotted by the blonde kid.

"Hey! Do you need anything assassin sir," the shorter one yelled.

"Nothing, just that you're being pursued by those two people right here," He responded as he pointed towards the tall woman and short man.

As soon as the kid noticed them, he clapped his hands and created a blade on the back of his hand and started charging but was restrained by Hank and was carried back to the suit of armor.

"Which one of you is the oldest?" He asked the kid and the suit of armor.

"I am Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist and I'll make sure you won't do anything suspicious."

"Whatever you say kid." Hank responded as he put the kid down.


	2. Alchemy 101

**Chapter 2: Alchemy 101 (And I didn't even go to that class)**

Hank, Al, and Edward were walking down the street and Hank realized that he was hungry; he hasn't eaten anything since he got teleported to this place. Hank needed to know where he is so he could find a bite to eat, "OK Ed, where are we?"

"We're in Central Amestris, where we get the alchemists to become dogs of the military," Edward answered.

"How'd you get here?" Alphonse asked Hank.

"Well, one of my friends built some sort of teleporter and I was in some sort of kiosk and there were strange symbols everywhere, all the symbols lit up as soon as the power ran through and then, I was falling forty feet in the air into a table and saw a lot of people staring at me," Hank responded. "What about you too, more specifically, why is Al here in a suit of armor, it's 31 degrees Celsius for crying out loud!

"Uh-we can't-um," Al and Edward were stammering when Hank asked the question.

"Anyway, I'm starving, should we go to that Italian Restaurant?" Hank asked while his stomach was growling. However Ed and Al looked puzzled.

"What is Italian?" They asked in unison. Hank was incredibly surprised by their reply and tried to asked again.

"Er, I mean, that spaghetti restaurant over there?"

"What is spaghetti?"

"How about that noodle shop over there, WHERE I AM POINTING!" Hank compromised in an annoyed voice.

"Yeah let's go there," Ed responded. So the three fighters went into the noodle shop and had a slightly large meal and they all exchanged stories, Ed started explaining about alchemy and Hank started realizing that whatever Deimos had made might have been alchemy enhanced with electricity. Soon Hank noticed the two people who have been following them for half an hour, "Hey, uh, Ed, do you know those two people who have been following us for the past thirty minutes."

"Who? Where?"

"That tall lady over there and that short bald overweight man who is devouring something. We might have to lose them, they don't look hospitable at all," Hank answered as he, Al, and Ed left without paying for the food. The three went to an abandoned area and Al decided to hide in one of the alleyways and Hank just picked up Ed and threw him into an abandoned building and carried Al to the same building. As they got inside Ed attempted to punch Hank in the face but was reversed and Hank tied Ed into a pretzel.

"Why didn't you just tell me to go into the abandoned building that was coincidentally right in front of us?" Ed asked while trying to untie his legs.

"I'm trying to get you guys off their list, I think they are away for now but in the meantime, we may as well take camp in this wonderful shelter, we need to go to the top floor, that could buy us some time." Hank responded.

"What are we supposed to do when we are being spied or stalked at?" Al asked.

"Wait a minute, you're right. Everybody upstairs now! They are watching us as we speak!" Hank exclaimed and decided to carry Ed in fireman's carry and ran up the stairs. Ed was incredibly annoyed while Al started laughing at the image. "By the way boys, why did you decide to allow me to join you anyway? I mean, I was some guy wondering who was in charge of the two of you and then you just decided to call me into the group." Hank asked the two boys while they were running up flight after flight of stairs.

"We needed someone who could help us out in our journey to finding the philosopher's stone. We thought you would be fit." Al replied while Ed was dead silent due to his abdomen being hit every time Hank took a step.

"Was it because I look like an assassin?" Hank asked Al.

"Yes," Al answered as the three guys made it to the top floor, Hank gave a semi-grand tour of the place.

"Well, here we are, Hank's condo with all the things you would want: great beds, bathrooms, the best furniture is Amestris and a TV with two-thousand channels!" Hank told the boys sarcastically. "We could all stay in the living room and kitchen for today, just be sure you're not cited."

"Hank, you don't need to be all stealthlike, we are going to be fine, okay?" Ed responded to Hank's dry humor.

"Brother! Did you bring your chess set?" Al asked Ed.

"I sure do Al, Hank want to play some chess?"

"Sure, why not."

* * *

**Somewhere in Nevada**

"Hank has been gone since yesterday and we haven't found any trace of him ever since he teleported," Deimos harshly stated as he and Sanford are looking all over the lab to find and the computer still couldn't find Hank anywhere. Sanford started to check the symbols and started thinking that maybe there was a glitch in the system and might have caused Hank to still be in Nevada but it would not show where he is, "Oi, Deimos, what do you think could have caused this?"

"I don't know, I had everything calibrated and got all the cords connected, Sanford! Do you think you should check through teleportation?" Deimos asked while searching for any wires that might have been unplugged.

"Sure, I might find him; just use the same coordinates, okay?

"Gotcha Sanford!" Deimos yelled. "Just get inside that kiosk and tell me when you're ready!" Deimos cried as he was setting all the coordinates and power. Sanford got inside the kiosk and gave Deimos a thumb up and Deimos hit the switch and Sanford's feet felt warm, soon there was a bright light and Sanford disappeared, but reappeared at the pad in the opposite side of the room. And sure enough, his location was marked on the computer. "What, How? WHY?!" Deimos screamed in disbelief.

"What could have caused Hank to not appear on the screen?" Sanford asked as he picked up his whiskey and started drinking again.

"Wait, I've got it! I set the teleporter to transport organic matter but I forgot to tell Hank to remove his weapons, in which caused the machine to go haywire and the rare metal material his sword is made of must have amplified the strength of the teleportational process and caused him to go to maybe another dimension," Deimos said excitedly. "We just need more of that material and we find-"

"You really read too many comic books Deimos," Sanford interrupted as he takes another sip of his beverage. "Where could we find whatever is the material that Hank's sword is made out of?"

"I don't know but wait, I do know, all we have to do is find the person who gave Hank his sword so we could find the manufacturers and get the material so we can get Hank and we could build a two way teleporter to wherever he is," Deimos answered gleefully.

* * *

**Back in Amestris**

After about twelve games of chess, it was night time; Ed and Al were asleep in their beds while Hank was covering all the windows. After that, Hank decided to go to sleep. He started putting all his weapons on the side, his dual five-sevens and his Dragon Sword. He went to his bed and fell asleep after half an hour of staring into his fob watch.

This time in his dream, he saw two kids, one of them looked like Ed, and the other had short hair and was slightly shorter. Hank saw a pile of random resources and saw them cut their forefingers and allow the blood to fall into the pile. He then noticed that there was a strange symbol on the floor around the pile and the two kids started the alchemic reaction. After four seconds, Hank saw the shorter one get consumed by a bright light and noticed the other one lost his leg and was yelling for his brother. Soon Hank noticed that the pile of resources was turned into a humanlike creature, incomplete and dying. He saw Ed grab a suit of armor and put a seal on the inside and kept screaming, asking for his brother. Ed soon lost his arm and the armor started moving and talking. All Hank could do was ponder, "So that is what these two have done, was I given this ability to find other people's sins and sorrows? Why are the Higher Power always so fucking vague and cryptic."


	3. Reflected Heat

**Chapter 3: Reflected Heat**

It was 6:34 in the morning and Hank woke up scared mainly by how disturbing the thing that Ed and Al created. Suddenly, Hank had a burst of adrenaline, picked up his weapons and picked up Ed then threw him out the window. He jumped through that window and started running incredibly fast towards the main headquarters for the military and spotted one of the people spying on Ed and Al but kept running toward the headquarters and soon broke through the doors and even bulldozed Alex Louise Armstrong.

He went to a random room and found Roy Mustang about to leave the room. Hank remembered the man from his dream as one of the people responsible of the genocide he witnessed. Hank charged full throttle and started striking the Colonel. Mustang got hit by three punches but dodged the last two. He started to snap his fingers and caused mini explosions in the room. Hank dodged all the flame attacks and got out his five-sevens and started firing while having to stagger by how many flames he had to evade. Mustang was hit three times in his abdomen and two shots on each of his arms. Hank then grabbed Mustang's desk and threw it at the colonel but missed by about six centimeters.

Soon Armstrong broke through the door and grabbed some of the debris and started punching it toward Hank. Hank dodged all the debris being punched at him and shot Armstrong in one of the ribs and pulled out his dragon sword and started to charge at Mustang. Mustang barely evaded the stab but got a cut on the left side of his chest. Hank continued making slashes and kept cutting Mustang and soon Hank grabbed Roy Mustang and tossed him out the window. He was receiving heavy fire from other people in blue overcoats and decided to dive out the window and landed on Roy. He decided to retreat and try to track down the spies that were following him earlier and continued running. While Hank was running, one of his kneecaps was shot by Riza Hawkeye. He decided to keep running and ignore the pain as he kept moving. He realized that this was incredibly cowardly and in order to regain honor, decided to run back to the headquarters. He went through the window and started fighting Armstrong.

Each exchanged punches and hitting their designated areas. He started getting tired of this and hit one of Armstrong's pressure points and knocked him out, then he resumed with Mustang who snapped his fingers yet again and formed a huge fire that could have consumed him. Hank decided to keep evading and giving blows to Mustang's body would be his best strategy...if there wasn't forty soldiers shooting at him. He decided to take care of the latter and pulled out his sword then started slashing bodies and deflecting bullets. He pulled out and reloaded one of his five-sevens and started shooting at the enemies until it was just him and Mustang. "Why are you after me?" Mustang asked Hank but got no answer. Hank reloaded his other five seven, turned around and shot Riza in the chest and she was knocked out. Mustang, thinking that she was killed, was in a fit of rage. He began summoning a fire wall when Hank kept firing his five sevens. When Hank had to reload, Mustang let out a very powerful force of fire attacks at Hank. Mustang was even more angered when he saw that Hank either evaded or reflected the attacks with his sword. Mustang created a fire force so powerful that it forced Hank to go through the wall and it made Mustang pass out due to his injuries and using too much power.

Hank began running through the city again but, as he continued running, his adrenaline began to decline and he started thinking clearly again. "What, have I done? Why did I do that? How many people have I killed now?" All Hank could do was question to himself over what he had done. He decided to make his way into an abandoned inn and decided to sneak into one of the rooms to take shelter while everyone else would be looking for him.

* * *

**Five Hours Later**

* * *

Hank looked out his window and realized he had to lie low and try find out why he had that uncontrollable rampage. He took off his trench coat and head raps and then replaced his goggles with black shades, his ninja mask with a grey scarf and put on a fedora and went out to go to a train station to go somewhere else for a change. He looked at the map and decided to go to the Northern city to seek refuge and escape from any other alchemist who he might be forced to kill again. Hank went to the train station and waited with his fob watch counting the time, but he didn't know he was already being watched by a state alchemist and was followed into the train which Hank had hitched.

* * *

**In Nevada**

Sanford and Deimos were in possession with the same material that Hank's dragon sword was made out of and they started the teleporter and Sanford got inside the kiosk. Deimos set the timer on an eight second delay and went to the kiosk with Sanford and they waited while Sanford asked a question, "Do you really think this could work?"

"I hope so, we need to get Hank out of wherever he is or he might have destroyed the entirety of where he is," Deimos responded full of fright. The teleporter went off and Sanford and Deimos went to Amestris and they were right next to a flower shop and they noticed a lot of people wearing blue overcoats. Soon they realized a crime scene was put in the plaza of the city and they decided to investigate. Sanford found Mustang sitting next to a window and asked him a question.

"Oi, what happened in this place?" The man was silent for a while and answered.

"There was a man in complete black who charged through the doors and went straight into my office and started fighting me. He fought as if he was possessed, he was able to deflect and dodge my flame alchemy without any problem, he was able to lift my desk without any strain, and he even beat Col. Armstrong in a fist fight."

Sanford and Deimos were confused as to who was Armstrong but they knew it was Hank who went on another rampage. They knew they needed to find Hank.

"God damn it Sanford, how the hell are we supposed to find a ninja whose best feat is speed?" Deimos asked his partner. "Where should we look first?"

"I suggest any bars and ask where-"

"I do believe that Hank isn't you right now," Deimos interrupted.

"He probably went to another place so he couldn't be found too quickly," Sanford told Deimos while they were walking towards a restaurant.

They realized that they didn't have any money and went to a bank and tried to find out what the currency was in this foreign country, and it was cenz. It confused the two friends as they opened an account and took a loan of one-thousand-five-hundred cenz. These went to the same restaurant and ordered a meal. As they were eating, Deimos noticed a short blond kid being followed by someone wearing a suit of armor. This made the two laugh uncontrollably and caught the attention of everyone near them, including Ed and Al. Soon, Sanford just couldn't hold it and stated, "I can't believe that little runt could be in charge of someone strong enough to break through the building!" This of course, pissed off Ed as he ran up to the two and started doing his alchemy and created a spear but Deimos retaliated and disarmed Ed.

"They can't be, are these two siblings of Hank?" Ed asked and it caused Sanford and Deimos to ask questions.

"Do you know where this Hank is? We need to find him or he might destroy the place," Deimos told Ed.

"The last time we saw him was this morning, he threw Ed out the window and jumped out and ran off as if something had scared him." Al responded.

"Do you know what could have scared him?" Sanford asked.

"No not really, I mean he was paranoid for a while but nothing that could scare him," Ed answered.

"Well let's go find him," Deimos told the newly formed group. They decided to leave the restaurant and started their search for Hank J. Wimbleton.


	4. Deimos' first Alchemic Reaction

**Chapter 4: Deimos' First Alchemic Reaction**

Ed, Al, Sanford, and Deimos went to the Plaza and found Mustang bandaged and crying like a baby. Puzzled by this occurrence, Ed asked what could have caused Mustang to begin his emotional episode, "What could have caused a man like you to start crying when you are said to be one of the best alchemists there is?"

"That man in black, he was even more skilled and powerful than Scar, he could have killed me very easily and go on without any trouble from any other alchemist," The Colonel answered. "We need to find this man and find a way to defeat him. We'll need to know where did he get his training from because, from the looks of his form, he could be a spec ops for any country neighboring us."

"His name is Hank and we have two people who say that they know him," Al responded to Mustang's realization.

"Wait, I've seen you two earlier," Mustang told Sanford and Deimos.

"Yeah, well, that man you're afraid of, he's our friend and something must have caused a rampage. We know that he has had it before but it was because he was denied dead by the Higher Powers. He was so full of rage that he killed more than a hundred men. His training surpasses any of yours. He was trained to death, literally in the Anti-A.A.H.W. and the only things that could kill him were a reality warping clown and a literal God," Deimos told the three alchemists.

"So how exactly did you guys get here, I heard that you created a teleporter out of strange symbols and something went wrong. Now tell me, did one of the symbols look like this?" Al asked Sanford and Deimos while he was drawing a transmutation circle. It was identical to the one carved in the floor of the kiosk.

"Yes! That was the one we stood on as we got teleported into this place!" Deimos said excitedly for knowing someone who could help him out with his work. Soon Al told him to stand next to the circle and create a cube by using that symbol. "How exactly am I supposed to make a cube with this?" Deimos asked. "You guys have got to be kidding me."

"Just touch the circle and try to create a cube out of what the floor is made of," Mustang instructed. Soon Deimos followed what he was ordered and sure enough, created a cube by just by using a transmutation circle.

"HOLY SHIT!" Deimos yelled.

"You're an alchemist apparently," Sanford told Deimos.

"Way to ruin a quote!" Deimos yelled at Sanford

"Where did you learn these transmutation circles you used?" Ed asked Deimos.

"I learned them from reading patterns that cities were made. Such as how the street patterns in the city next to us looked like that transmutation circle was how I used it as the standing piece. Also as the type of pattern as to where mass genocides occurred." Deimos answered while he realized that they needed to find Hank. "Okay, what we need to do now, is to find where Hank is or else we might have destroyed this nation. We need to know where Hank could be right now because knowing Hank, he is probably heading north to find mountains so he could hide for a while. Do you have a map of this country?" Deimos asked Col. Mustang.

"I do, meet me at my office." Mustang responded as he went into his office through the huge hole in his wall. And then the rest of the group followed him and found a map almost destroyed, had the bottom right completely burned off but still had the North and Deimos realized that Hank would have to be at Zebgu.

"We need to go to Zebgu as soon as possible!" Deimos yelled.

"How do you know that he will be there?" Ed asked.

"It's really Deimos' hunch that he makes one out of fifty decisions," Sanford answered.

* * *

Hank's train stopped at Zebgu and he decided to leave the train because he realized he was being watched and he needed to find a way to get lose his pursuer. Hank tried running in a zigzag motion through each street corner and building but couldn't shake off the person following him. He then decided to go to a tall hill where there was nobody and confronted the man following him. As he reached the top, he charged at the man, "Who are you and why are you following me?" After Hank asked, the man answered in a noncaring voice.

"I am _Corporal Charles Lasalle, The Blood Alchemist," _The man answered. "I have been ordered to arrest you for mass murder and the attempted murder of Colonel Roy Mustang." After Charles finished, Hank pulled out his five sevens and started firing at the Blood Alchemist. Lasalle impressively, dodged all the shots and got close to Hank then grabbed an arm and caused the veins in Hank's left arm pop and his arm was completely numb and unable to move. Hank tried to give a powerful kick but Lasalle grabbed Hank's right leg and caused all the blood in his shin area to leave his body in which caused a blood explosion. Hank realized that that Charles can't get too close to his targets, so he decided to pull out his sword and use his long reach tactics because this blood alchemist can dodge his shots, how about cuts and slashes. Charles was quickly dodging many slashes but got cut twice. Lasalle decided to grab Hank's elbow and cause another bloodsplosion. Hank was now disarmed and lost use of both his arms then Lasalle kicked him in the head in which caused him to fly in the air and land on the cold ground. Charles walked towards his opponent's limp body to confirm the kill. But, Hank got right back up, he ran straight towards Lasalle and asked a question.

"Did you really think that I could be taken out that easily?" In less than a second, Hank forced a small adrenaline rush and got his arms back in circulation and started fighting in CQC. Hank threw twelve lightning fast punches and all of them hit Lasalle. He retaliated with a roundhouse kick to Hank's temple but Hank easily dodged it and hit six pressure points across Lasalle's abdomen. Lasalle fell, almost passed out. Hank decided to pick up Lasalle but got shot in the shoulder by a Briggs soldier. Pissed off, Hank ran towards the soldier whilst dodging bullets and ripped the poor man's head off. He realized that Lasalle was back to his feet and they had their round three.

Hank walked towards Lasalle and started hitting him with the decapitated head. He hit Lasalle six times with the head and pulled out his sword and noticed that the alchemist actually decided to transmute a weapon instead of trying to make some weird thing happen to someone else's body. The two fighters ran towards each other and started sword fighting. Hank humored Lasalle for about seven minutes and soon sliced through Lasalle's sword and decapitated him. After three steps, Hank collapsed and realized that his legs were in poor shape due to one of them being shot by a .30-06 and the other leg getting all of its veins decimated. Hank was crippled and he crawled with Lasalle's body and hid it by a trash bin. He fixed the bandage on his left knee and dressed his right shin. He stripped Lasalle of his clothes and put them on. Hank was now wearing the Amestris State Alchemist soldier uniform. He then hid in another building and dyed his hair red, put on Lasalle's complete uniform, repositioned his sword, and set out to go back to central in order to find the little kid who he threw out the window.

* * *

Sanford and Deimos were at the hospital in order to check on Mustang's crew. They spotted Lt. Hawkeye and they couldn't believe that Hank could have missed her heart. However, she was still unconscious.

"How could Hank have missed a terminal shot?" Deimos asked Sanford.

"Must've been his rampage, it can weaken his accuracy a little bit," Sanford answered as Mustang came in and was surprised to see that Sanford and Deimos were at the hospital accompanying him. "This Lieutenant looks familiar," he said in a peculiar tone.

"She kinda looks like Heather, same hair, chin, and nose." Deimos informed as a miffed Mustang was about to ask.

"What are you two doing here? You two are supposed to be in my apartment!" The Col. yelled at them. Sanford just took a sip out of some beverage he found in Mustang's liquor cabinet. "What are you drinking?" Mustang asked Sanford aggressively.

"Some of your vodka sir, I found it in your cabinet and saw that it was your strongest beverage, still pretty weak by my standards," Sanford answered as he finished the drink and threw it in the trash.

"Why do I have to put up with these two morons," Mustang thought to himself. "Maybe that's why Hank left their place." Mustang thought aloud while oblivious to it.

In a fit of anger Deimos to draw a transmutation circle on the wall and formed a box that consumed the Colonel. This made the colonel furious as he realized that he could not leave the box.

"I will have you court-martialed for this conduct!" Mustang yelled at Sanford and Deimos. "I can't even draw a transmutation circle in this claustrophobic mess!"

"Don't use you're so called 'flame alchemy' or you might as well burn yourself to a crisp." Deimos retorted cheerfully (and quite evilly).

"Just get me out of here Deimos!" Mustang commanded the headstrong alchemist.

"Sorry Colonel, we just can't let Hank kill you so we believe that room is your safest spot," Deimos answered as he and Sanford were about to leave until they bumped into Armstrong.

"What seems to be the problem gentlemen?" The tall man asked Sanford and Deimos.

"There seems to be a road block in the hallway, would you mind if you fix it for us?" Deimos asked the towering soldier. "Could you make it into a sculpture or some decoration?"

"Why certainly, I can make some artwork to that box with my strength that has passed down the Armstrong family for generations!" Alex answered the small man. In an instant, Armstrong took off his jacket and revealed his muscular body in which caused Sanford to be disappointed.

"Seriously?" He asked as he tried to look for some water. While Sanford was looking for another drink, Alex was cracking his knuckles and putting on some sort of gauntlet and Deimos got some popcorn ready. After four seconds, The Strong Arm Alchemist was running towards the box and delivered a powerful punch in which he transmuted into a sculpture of himself flexing. Mustang realized that it was even more cramped and started yelling for help.

"It is getting a lot more cramped in here, SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE!" This caused Armstrong to hesitate and he asked Sanford and Deimos about Mustang being in that random block.

"Did you two know that there was someone in here?"

"No, we did not; in fact, this could be the cause of some sort of invasion right under our noses!" Deimos answered the sensitive muscle man. Soon, Armstrong went to a burst of tears as he punched his sculpture into small pieces while leaving Mustang unharmed. Mustang fell out of his containment started crawling towards Armstrong and begged him to watch over the two new guys, but was hugged and annoyed by Armstrong.

"I am so sorry Colonel; I did not know that you were inside that block. Please forgive me!" Armstrong cried as he was crushing Mustang.

"I would forgive you if you-WHERE DID THEY GO!"

"Who?"

"The two guys who put me into that block. One of them had a strange hat and the other one wore a bandana."

"The two people who told me to take care of the block in the middle of the hallway?"

"_Yes_, now we need to find them.


	5. Reunion

**Chapter 5: Reunion**

_Disclaimer: This Chapter is in Hank's point of view_

All I could do was think to myself over what had just happened, I fought some super soldier and now I'm disguised as him. I need to get back to Central. I need to find a way to learn about this place...you know, I think it might not be so bad, all I have to do is learn how to fit in and I can work as an assassin as well and this will be exactly the same, just like Nevada, just like the Madness Combat Organization. But that was back on Earth. While I was thinking, I was walking to a hotel-like building and realized that I had to sneak into one of the rooms. I am not going to freeze tonight. I snuck to the third floor and broke a window then realized that the room was already taken. I went to the next room and saw that it was empty. I could stay in here until tomorrow. I got into the bed and slept.

I woke up and, no weird dreams, hurray! I went to the same train station I came from, and waited until my train would come up for me to hitch. However, before my train came, I noticed Sanford and Deimos walking out with the walking suit of armor and the little kid I threw out the window. They walked right towards me, I knew I ruined the disguise, but then, they were asking me where I was. I took off my scarf and glasses and soon enough, Sanford and Deimos embraced me and we waited inside a warehouse as I told them my plan of sneaking through the Central headquarters and getting files of all alchemy and history. It was met with Deimos' demonstration of alchemy that had me slightly surprised.

"Hey Hank, check out what Sanford and I learned about how we were able to get to this dimension," Deimos cried as he drew the same symbol as the one carved on the floor of the kiosk I stood in, and he made a jo with a pointed tip. "Kind of cool right?" He asked me.

"Yeah, a little but I'd be more impressed if you could make a gun," I responded as I stood up and walked to the back of the warehouse.

"Where did you get the state alchemist uniform?" Ed asked me.

"I had to fight an alchemist who was in charge of arresting me for almost killing Colonel Roy Mustang," I responded. "Is Mustang the guy who snaps his fingers to make fire? Why isn't he here?"

"He stays where he's stationed," Ed answered.

"Brother, do y-"

"BROTHER! brotherbrotherbrotherbrotherbrotherbrotherbrotherbrotherbrotherbrotherbrotherbrotherbrotherbrotherbrotherbrotherbrother BROTHER!" Deimos just had to interrupt as he needs to mock other people. Although, I do like how Al retaliated by making a box that covered Deimos as Sanford laughed.

"Déjà vu Deimos, after doing that to the Colonel, you know karma is a real bitch!" Sanford drunkenly joked.

"Wait, you guys did that to Mustang!" Ed yelled at the two tricksters. Deimos blew the one of the sides and trapped Al in a cage while having his hands separated.

"Yes, we did and that huge guy, Armstrong, he got Mustang out of there."

"Okay, anyway, I think we should head over to Central, the train arrives in about an hour. I'll be gone, see ya guys," I told everyone as I went to the train station.

"Well, are you going to hitch the ride or do you want us to come with you?" Deimos being the smart ass he is, asked me.

"I'll hitch a ride, I'll be fine, and nothing can beat me in this world."

"Not even the homunculi?" Ed asked me. Just him saying that left me confused.

"I believe that a little man has no way of beating me kid, I won't have any problem." I told the kid as I quietly crept away.

"What the hell are homunculi?" Sanford asked Ed.

"They are, so far as I know, immortal beings that keep hunting us down." Ed answered.

"Immortal, Hank will have a run for his money. We might have to flee for once." That was the last thing I heard from those three when I went to the train station.

As I was walking toward the station, I realized that my mask wasn't on my face, I forgot my scarf in the warehouse and I had to go back. When I came back however, Deimos and Al were having some sort of alchemic dual or whatever and Sanford was just talking to Ed about some nonsense I don't care about. I took my scarf without being noticed and ran to the station. I waited there for about fifteen minutes and my train arrived, I hitched it and was on my way to Central. I hope I can make it up with that Mustang guy I almost killed. He is improbably powerful, GODDAMNIT, what am I turning into? Whatever there's some time to lose, unless I'm being followed again. Probably not because I'm in disguise as some weird State Alchemist, I hope I can pull it off. Anyway, it took about three-four hours until I made it to Central and I will need to go to the plaza and pay some respects and a proper apology to that Mustang I met.

I walked towards a huge gate that looked like something I've seen in Germany. Is this really Europe? I don't know how-oh well, better to play with it. Moving on, I proceeded to the front entrance and met a 6'10 bald man with a thick mustache who noticed me but didn't recognize my look, I'm glad I dyed my hair or else there would have been a mess. I moved through several hallways but couldn't find Mustang's office. I decided to go to a secretary who wore glasses and was buried in books. I asked her.

"Hey, do you know where...Colonel Roy Mustang is, or at least his office?"

"His office is down the left hall four doors down, but he hasn't arrived today yet," she answered me. "He's probably searching for whoever ambushed us yesterday. Anything else you need?" She asked me.

"Oh, no thanks, I'm good," I answered as I realized that the tall man could know because I remember fighting him whilst fighting Mustang. "Actually, have you seen a bald giant with a blond mustache?"

"Lt. Colonel Armstong, he just checked out probably to help investigate," she responded. As soon as I heard her, I ran towards the exit and started my search for Colonel Mustang, and it took two fucking hours to find him, in his apartment. As I walked to his door, I knocked until it was opened.

"Who could be at the door at this hour?" I heard him ask right before he opened the door. Right when the door opened, he had an annoyed look in his face until I started speaking.

"Hello, I am here to report that the man who tried to kill you has been spotted."

"Where is he right now?"

"He was last spotted at the abandoned apartment south of here. We should go now," I commanded but Mustang noticed my pistol was out of place for the time period and asked me.

"Where did you get that pistol from, it seems very...advanced." At that point I was: Oh Shit! Oh Shit! You know what; I should just make the confession. You know what, screw that, let's just play it.

"I've had this pistol for a while; you're the first to notice that it's advanced in this time." That sounded terrible, may as well confess, "Okay, you got me, I am that man who tried to assault you but if you would plea-" I could not finish the sentence as Mustang tackled me and started throwing punches until I stopped him and explained. "Look, you are currently unarmed and I could kill you right now, please just put it behind us for right now." As I said that, Mustang let go and went to his apartment room and I asked, "May I come in?"

"Okay, but you will have to leave your weapons."

"How about you hold my sword?"

"What's so special about it?"

"It is almost indestructible."

"Really," Mustang replied in a sarcastic manner.

"Yes really," I answered annoyed by his sarcastic tone. "Can I still come in?"

"Sure."


	6. Short Fuse

**Chapter 6: Short Fuse**

As Hank entered Mustang's apartment, he was very cautious as he noticed a lot of weapons that Mustang could use in order to knock him out. While Hank was inside, he had a glass of water and realized that there were spare gloves everywhere.

"So Mustang, what's with the gloves? Are they the reason you were able to do all that crazy shit on me yesterday?" Hank asked he took off his scarf and started drinking.

"Yes, they are. You do know that I still have to arrest you, right?"

"Why do you need to do this, oh wait, never mind I already know...because I kicked your ass." Hank responded. "Luckily I didn't kill you otherwise we wouldn't even have this conversation."

"You do know you are also wanted for mass murder."

"Ah," Hank scoffed. "They were just grunts; probably nobody cared about them, except that bitch that shot my knee with a fucking .30-06 round. She was probably the only grunt who could have killed me but was too stupid to-" Hank was interrupted by Mustang who snapped his fingers and caused a fire in the kitchen. Hank quickly dodged it but couldn't keep up with seventeen snaps. Mustang was pissed to the point that he would burn Hank to a crisp. Hank did not have time to pull out his sword so he had to jump out the window and tried to run until he saw eight police cars surrounding him. He was tackled by the Strong Arm Alchemist and Hank was arrested.

* * *

Sanford would watch and laugh at the alchemy battle that Deimos and Al would have. However, he realized he was missing something, his trademark hook. He was a bit depressed over it that he hid in the corner. Ed realized this and wondered what was going on.

"Hey Sanford, what's wrong?"

"I forgot one of my favorite weapons."

"What could that be?"

"A meat hook."

"Okay, I can help you out," Ed said as he clapped his hands and transmuted from the ground a meat hook just for Sanford. "Here, this should help."

"Cheers little kid," however, when Sanford said that he was punched by Ed's metal arm.

"DONT CALL ME LITTLE!" Ed yelled but did not expect Sanford to retaliate by punching Ed in the stomach. Sanford punched hard enough that Ed started coughing blood, this caught Al's attention and Al tried to make a cage to trap Sanford but failed due to Deimos cancelling it out. Sanford helped Ed up but delivered a big boot to Ed, leaving a boot print on Ed's face. Al was infuriated by Sanford's behavior.

"Is this how you guys act where you come from!" Al exclaimed. "Did you really need to do that to Ed; he was upset because he overreacts to people calling him short!"

"Kid, we come from a place where: if you show hostility, you are most likely going to die," Sanford answered. "I apologize for beating Ed to a quick pulp."

"Hey San, we should go to a hospital. After all, Ed looks like he needs medical attention." Deimos stated as he picked up Ed's unconscious body and carried him on one of his shoulders. As they left, they were looking for a hospital a-  
"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!"  
What is it Deimos?  
"You seem to claim the obvious of things and start spewing redundant-"  
"Just give it a rest Deimos." Sanford interrupted. Thanks Sanford. The crew went around the snow town and could not find a single hospital.

"Where can we find a single, goddamn hospital in this winter land?" Deimos asked as the group stopped for a while and they all decided to stop at a motel and stayed there for the day.

"At least it's not like in some of my animes where just some random guy gets teleported to another dimension and is the savior." Deimos joked. "I can't believe how huge these beds are! We could fit two Al's on each!"

"I just hope brother will be okay." Al said in a depressing manner.

"Don't worry kid, your midget brother will wake up by tomorrow morning, I assure you." Sanford said trying to console Al.

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

* * *

Deimos was trembling violently and everybody was wondering why until Deimos said 2 words, "Need cigarettes." after he said that, he left the room used some alchemy and came back with forty-five packs of cigarettes. He soon wanted to know the year so he could know the era of guns, vehicles, and food. "Anyway, Al, out of curiosity, just what year is it in this dimension?" Deimos asked as he got a glass of water.

"What year were you in?" Al responded.

"2013." Sanford answered.

"Take off about a hundred years and that's the year." Al told the two as he noticed Deimos flick his thumb and a flame came out. Al was surprised and asked, "How are you able to do that, that's a little bit like Mustang's flame alchemy!" As Al yelled, Ed woke up and felt agony on his stomach and face. He went to look at a mirror and realized he still had a boot print on his face. Angered, Ed tried to charge at Sanford but was restrained by Al and Deimos.

"Why did you have to kick me in the head? Seriously! You can't take a punch-"

"Ed, we need you to calm down and realize that if you ever punch me, I will retaliate. OK? OK," Sanford responded to the out of control Edward who was being restrained by Deimos and Al.

Ed was soon tied in a bed while Sanford was near the radio listening to whatever music was on. Deimos got out some food, sausages and crisps. Sanford and Deimos ate while Al was feeding Ed. After they ate, everyone went to sleep. Sanford and Deimos slept on the bed to the left as Al lay on the floor.

* * *

Hank was in a courtroom with a tall, black haired, eye patch wearing judge and saw that everyone knew what the verdict was. Soon the judge spoke, "This court order has been sent to this defendant who titles himself as _Hank Jerald Wimbleton. _He is in account of attempted murder of The Flame Alchemist, Colonel Roy Mustang, assaulting The Strong Arm Alchemist, Alex Louis Armstrong, forty-six accounts of murder, property damage, and theft. How do you plead?" Hank did not hesitate, he stood up and said

"Guilty your honor, I know what I have done and must be sent to sent to prison. In fact, why don't we skip the trial and just get me to prison to rot by _YOUR_ standards. You already have the evidence you need so you could just give the verdict."

"Very well then, I find the defendant and jurisdiction...**_GUILTY!_**"

After that, Hank was taken to a prison van and was put in the Central Prison. He was given a new name: Number 234. Because it was already night time, Hank was taken to his cell with his wooden restraint and was ordered to sleep until lights out was over. Hank realized that he could easily break his restraint and could fight all the guards, but...he was exhausted from all the files that had to be filled and the court that he had to sleep. Before he slept, he knew that he was no longer carrying his fob watch. He cursed himself for not hiding it and decided to pace around his cell and kept thinking, "How am I supposed to do this escape? Should I just do it aggressively and fight my way through the guards and maybe alchemists? Or, should I do it stealthily and sneak my way out, or I could just serve my fifty year sentence, oh well. May as well sleep and let my strength recover, damn you Mustang. Just got to see if Sanford and Deimos would notice this." Hank finished as he went to bed and went to sleep.

Hank dreamt of a dream similar to the one with the lone man on an alleyway with an X shaped scar on his forehead. He saw people with rifles and unarmed people staring at a pale man on top of a building, that man caused the whole city to explode and he was laughing at the suffering from the other people as he left because he noticed a lot of the citizens fleeing. as he met them, he caused even more explosions around them but he had some red stone taken out of his state watch by some man with his entire body covering in symbols that resembled some of Deimos' for his teleporter. Soon, the pale man killed a lot of the runners as he taunted the same man Hank saw from the alleyway and gave him an X shaped scar. Hank now knew how that guy got his scar. Soon even the scarred man lost his arm but the man with the markings went up to him and gave the scarred man his own arm. "Stupid," was all Hank could think about the marked man. Soon his vision was blank again.

Hank was in his cell lying on his bed and woke up from the weird dream and looked at a cell next to him and saw that same pale man in his dream. He decided that he should escape and would do it the aggressive way.

"I see that pale man, I would like to leave here so, may as well get out the quickest way," he thought as he broke his restraint and called for a guard to get him a new one. As the guard got close enough, Hank punched him through the bars, took the keys, and opened his cell. This caused an alarm to go off and Hank ran threw the keys to a different prisoner in a cell.

Hank tried to run through the hall but he was road blocked by five guards and three state alchemists. Hank punched two of the guards with one punch thus instantly knocked them out. He then decided to rip off the third guards head and used it as a weapon on the remaining two guards and crushed one of their heads then pulled out the last one's spine and started to dash around the alchemists but failed as they each created barriers that made Hank have to fight them. He pulled out the spinal cord and drove it through the first alchemist's neck and he was dead. He now had to find a way around the other two alchemists' defenses as they seemed to work together. He decided to just charge at them and pull out punches and quick kicks but most were evaded. One of the alchemists transmuted a knife and tried to stab and slash at Hank.

Hank however, dodged all the attacks and disarmed the alchemist. Hank now had another weapon and he realized that the prison had his sword; he needed to finish off the alchemists and get his fob watch and sword. He ran to the side and dolphin dived to elude a spike headed right in his direction. He then flipped and slashed one of the alchemists on the back of the head. That alchemist fell and died and there was only one left who just fled in fear like a rat.

Hank ran through the prison and found the armory and sure enough, his sword was there, now all he needed was his fob watch. He decided to grab other weapons: four M1911s, a Mauser rifle, and six frag grenades. After that, he tried looking for the exit, he looked for about twenty minutes and found the front where he found the belongings they took from him. He just took the fob watch and ran through the exit as he noticed the alchemist who ran away from him. Hank decided to shoot him for his cowardice. He tried to go through the exit until he was stopped by that same judge who wore an eye patch. He noticed that he had a sword ready and Hank decided to pull out his sword. The man introduced himself.

"Hello, I am Fuhrer King Bradley. Why did you try to escape already, you just stayed there for a night."

"I had plans," Hank responded. "You know, I can become a famous assassin for killing the leader of this country," Hank answered as he ran towards the smiling foe, as he fought, he noticed that all of his attacks would be blocked; even his lightning fast reflexes were matched by this Fuhrer.

Hank delivered hundreds of slashes while being angered by his lack of skill compared to the older man. He even tried his strongest attack, a spinning dash and surprisingly, it cut through the sword and the Fuhrer's head. Hank was finally victorious until he noticed that the head regrew and Bradley rushed to Hank and impaled him then cut him in half. Hank was crawling to his legs but died due to the blood loss.

Hank was now in a white place with a gate in the middle. "Am I finally dead? Can I finally rest? All I have to do is open this gate right?" Hank kept asking as he opened the gate, he noticed a lot of arms trying to grab him but suddenly they all left. This left Hank confused, "Wait, why are you leaving, why am I drifting from the gate?" Soon Hank noticed text around the abyss:

"Error: Denied Dead...Does Not Compute...Still Alive"

This left Hank furious, "Why am I not dead!? Why can't I just die for once!?" Soon Hank was taken back to the regular world and he was completely healed (just that his lower half was attached to his upper half) Hank was full of anger and could not speak. He charged at Bradley again and made strong cuts and stabs that even the Fuhrer was having trouble keeping up. Bradley looked at his destroyed sword and Hank's glowing red eyes.

Hank charged again but the Fuhrer stopped Hank's cut by catching his wrist and disarmed the mercenary. Bradley now had Hank's dragon sword and tried to fight but just kept deflecting bullets from Hank firing two M1911s at a time. As the clips were emptied, he tossed the pistols away and grabbed his other two pistols and unloaded. As they ran out, he tossed them high above the air and delivered a powerful sidekick. Bradley caught the kick while Hank countered with an enzugiri however, Bradley ducked but lost his grip and Hank ran to a building while catching the M1911s, loading the Mauser rifle, and prepping his grenades. As Hank pulled the pins of his grenades, he tossed all six in the same direction.

The explosions caused even more soldiers to come at the Furher's aid while Hank would just shoot them down with his Mauser rifle and M1911s. The entire gunfight continued for half an hour and over 200 soldiers were killed and Mustang realized that he couldn't do anything to stop Hank from this rampage; even The Strong Arm Alchemist knew this. Soon, Hank delivered a diving kick to Bradley and missed on purpose as he kept dodging each slash and stab. Hank caught Bradley's arm and took his sword then ran away from the battlefield.

"Who was that prisoner?" Armstrong asked the Fuhrer.

"That was prisoner 234," The Fuhrer answered.

"So now he's out of prison and we couldn't even interrogate him properly," Mustang stated as he stared at the _many_ dead bodies. "He seems unstoppable, not even 200 soldiers could defeat him."

* * *

It was 5:38, Deimos and Sanford woke up and Deimos went to the bathroom to take a bath while Sanford turned on the radio. They were listening to what the radio said:

"There has been an escape of many prisoners from Central Prison and deaths of over 200 soldiers. The event occurred in 3:28 when prisoner 234 broke his restraints and escaped his cell. He killed three guards, left two unconscious, and killed three State Alchemists on his way out. He has stolen four M1911s, one Mauser rifle, six frag grenades, and a powerful katana that was brought to the prison's armory from his inventory as he was arrested. He fought Fuhrer King Bradley in a fight that was extremely deadly. After they fought, prisoner 234 ran from the battlefield and away from our site."

Deimos rushed out of the bathroom and both Sanford and Deimos got their gear and were about to leave the room until they realized that Al was awake the entire time. "Was Prisoner 234 Hank?" He asked.

"Yes, we need to find him again, guess his disguise didn't work." Deimos answered.

"You want to come with us mate?" Sanford asked.

"Hang on, I have to wake up and untie brother," Al answered as he untied Ed from his bed and picked him up as he was too tired to move. As they all left, Deimos gave the keeper extra money and they went to the train station. As they arrived, Deimos paid for four tickets to go to Central.

"We'll have to wait half an hour for the train to arrive," Deimos told the group. So they waited at the stop until the train arrived and they all entered the train. Soon, Sanford gave a brief description about Hank.

"Well, have to give it to Hank, he's like a closet, you never know what's in there until you open the door."

"A closet always comes to mind when I think about you two," Ed said to make fun of Sanford and Deimos.

"Wait, you saying we're gay? I've fucked lots of women back in Nevada. I had a bitch's tits all over my face remember that Sanford?"

"I wasn't there Deimos."

"Well, keep surveillance next time or even make it a threesome." Deimos answered as Sanford was completely quiet. Throughout the train ride, Deimos was having a continuous nose bleed and kept laughing weirdly.

"You just had to bring it up kid," Sanford told Ed disappointedly while they were staring at Deimos.

"How long is he going to be like that?" Ed asked Sanford while he was getting a drink.

"Probably by the time we reach Central."

"Great," Ed sarcastically replied as they waited awkwardly for the train ride to end.


	7. Exposed

**Chapter 7: Exposed**

Mustang stared at where Hank ran in angst as the Fuhrer King Bradley and Alex Armstrong helped any surviving soldiers. While they were searching the bodies, Bradley wondered if either Mustang or Armstrong might know prisoner 234. "Do either of you know who that man is?" The Fuhrer asked and it brought Mustang back to normal.

"I have talked to two people, one wore a white shirt, camouflage cargo pants, and a black bandana while the other one wore an overcoat with a strange looking hat, they claim that they know who that man is and he seems to have had some of the most intense training from a place called Nevada," Mustang responded.

"He is lightning fast and can take punches and burns to extreme measures," Armstrong added.

"He also seems to have abilities similar to a homunculus," Bradley thought to himself. "We might need to increase the defenses in case he ever comes back again," the Fuhrer ordered.

"Yes sir!" Mustang and Armstrong responded in unison as the Fuhrer left the scene and went to his office. As Bradley went to his office, he started talking to his assistant.

"I think we may have found the next Wrath, Sloth," He told the secretary. "We might need to inform the others about this occurrence."

"We might have to, he was powerful enough to destroy your sword and ran out of the city already," she responded. "I don't think I have ever seen your sword in this bad shape," she said as she pointed at the Fuhrer's obliterated sword.

"He might be a problem if he doesn't follow our orders, we'll need to capture him quickly," Bradley informed her.

* * *

The train stopped at the same time as Deimos went back to normal and realized that a lot of blood has come out of his nose. Ed and Al were thinking that they may need to arrest Sanford and Deimos mainly because they can't be trusted. As they left, Sanford went to a candy shop and bought a huge bag of sweets. As he left the building, he was stared at by the rest of the gang, Ed and Al being surprised while Deimos face palmed himself in disappointment.

"Why are you guys staring at me?" He asked.

"We thought your shtick was being a drunk," Al answered.

"Yeah, what could make you want to have candy of all things," Ed added.

"Because, unless you're diabetic, you love candy!" Sanford responded. "You guys want some?"

"No thanks," Deimos and Al answered. However, Ed decided that he could have some candy.

"I guess I would want some," he answered. Sanford pulled out some rock candy and tossed to Ed.

"Everybody's got a sweet tooth," Sanford stated. After Ed and Sanford snacked, they started their search for Hank but, they were interrupted by a battalion of soldiers surrounding them. Mustang and Armstrong were one of the soldiers surrounding them. This was very confusing for everybody until the Fuhrer spoke to them.

"Are you the two people who claim to know about prisoner 234?" The Fuhrer asked them as they all walked together.

"Y-yes we do," Deimos responded hesitantly. Soon, they reached the headquarters and Ed and Al were asked to leave. Sanford and Deimos were taken to an isolated room for interrogation. As they entered, Deimos realized something, "Why didn't you interrogate Hank?"

"We lacked the soldier input for his interrogation so we scheduled it for the next day," The Fuhrer responded. "However, he escaped after he himself pled guilty. Where did he learn his combat and more importantly, how can he survive getting cut in half?"

"He was trained by the Anti-A.A.H.W," Deimos answered. "He now works as a freelancer in the Madness Combat Organization. He was often revived by a mystical entity known as The Higher Powers whenever he dies we don't know how other than the last time we revived him by putting him in a magnification chamber and his strength, reflexes, and durability were increased tenfold. He has fought over six-hundred men, an entity of shadow known as The Auditor, a reality shifting clown called Tricky, and a literal God named Jebus. We have been able to defeat all three of these people and after our job was finished, The Higher Powers told us that we were allowed to leave the Anti-A.H.H.W. So we created the M.C.O. we currently have four members being Hank, Sanford, me, and Heather who is not here right now because she was still taking care of one of her contracts. If what you say about Hank being dead was true, then that means he could've been revived by The Higher Powers." Deimos explained as he reached in his coat's inner pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, he inserted one of them in his mouth, and flicked his thumb which caused a flame to come out and light the cigarette. This caught the alchemists' and Fuhrer's attention.

"How are you able to do that?" The Fuhrer asked Deimos.

"I don't know how, unless, Mustang, perform some of...wait, let me see your gloves," Deimos ordered Mustang as he was given the Colonel's gloves. Deimos inspected the gloves and realized that they had a symbol also similar to the one used for his teleporter. Deimos put on one of the gloves, flicked his thumb again and made a fire spawn that flew around the room for a few minutes. Soon it faded away and impressed the Fuhrer.

"Would you like to join the military?" He asked. Deimos and Sanford were uncomfortable about answering the question.

"We respectfully decline," Sanford answered as he pulled out a bottle of whiskey from one of his packs. "We follow our own rules."

"Where are you three from?" The Fuhrer asked Sanford and Deimos.

"We're from another dimension," Deimos responded. "You see, I created a teleporter that was supposed to allow us to go anywhere on our planet, but the material Hank's sword is made from, amplified the teleporter's power and it caused him to teleport to this dimension. We did have trouble finding him but we didn't expect that he would cause a scene this big after our departure from the Anti-A.A.H.W."

"What does A.A.H.W. stand for?" The Fuhrer asked.

"Agency Against Hank Wimbleton, formerly, 'Agency Against Human Warfare'," Deimos answered.

"What exactly do you do for your Madness Combat Organization?" The Fuhrer asked.

"We assassinate political leaders, escort other leaders, take care of any revolts/revolutions, rescue ops etc." After Deimos said that, the Fuhrer left the room and informed Mustang and Armstrong.

"This interrogation's over," Mustang told the two mercenaries and everybody left. As they left, Sanford and Deimos called out for Ed and Al who were surprisingly waiting for them. Ed gave back Sanford's candy bag which was half empty.

"We were gone for an hour and a half!" Sanford yelled at Ed.

"Al told me that you owed me for your hook," Ed told Sanford in a smug expression.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. Sorry about that kid," Sanford responded in an apologetic manner as they walked out of the building

"I don't trust your leader, the Fuhrer," Deimos told the other three.

"Is it because you just don't trust political leaders in general?" Sanford asked Deimos.

"I don't think so," Deimos answered. "Anyway, do you think there could be duplicates of us in this world?"

"There could be, but they'd probably live in secluded places," Sanford replied.

"You mean that there could be other people from our world who are just like you?" Al asked Sanford and Deimos.

"There could be," Sanford answered in an annoyed voice.

* * *

A dark skinned woman was walking under a bridge and spotted an orange halo hidden in a corner. She picked it up and wondered what it could be.

"What is this thing? What's it doing here by our refugee camp?"

As she walked with it, she bumped into a pedestrian and the halo accidentally fell on her head and her clothes turned into white attire that resembled Jebus' even with the grey boots, she also noticed a box on the bottom right side of her sight. "What is this? I see: Flight, Summon, Recover, Reflect, Attack, and Revive. What is this?" She kept asking as she was going through the menu; she selected summon and found:

**SW 500**

**Binary Sword**

**Currency**

She looked at revive and noticed that it said:

**Zombify**

**Resurrect**

As she was looking through the options, she heard her name called, "Jessie! Where are you, we need to get enough food for our camp."

"I'm coming," Jessie responded as she selected Flight and found a way to hide the box and she flew to her friend. "Hey Mary, I found this weird object and it can give me extra abilities."

"What do you mean?" Mary asked as she was collecting food from a stand nearby.

"Watch," Jessie answered as she flew above Mary and came down holding a binary sword.

"Where'd you get that sword?"

"I summoned it."

"Is this weird object that thing hovering above your head?" Mary asked as they went under the bridge and Jessie pulled out her mirror to give a signal to the person who was at watch.

"It's hovering?" Jessie asked as she reached above her head and realized that it was hovering. "Wow, I didn't expect something like this to occur, we should talk to the Master, maybe he might know what this thing is about." As they were talking they were walking to Master's tent. They entered and asked:

"Master! We found something that might interest you," Mary informed Master. "Jessie found a round object that gave her powers."

"What powers are these exactly?" Master asked them.

"Well, I can Fly, Summon, Recover, Reflect, Attack, and Revive. I can summon weapons and I can even bring people back from the dead," Jessie responded as she presented her binary sword. "I wonder what these lines and circles represent." Master was surprised by this occurrence and realized what it could be.

"I don't know what that could be but we need to hide you from any Amestrans looking for new soldiers."

"Yeah right, see ya old man," Jessie told Master in a disappointed voice and flew away from the camp.

* * *

Ed, Al, Sanford, and Deimos were walking to Mustang's apartment and Mustang was a bit hostile towards Deimos and Sanford.

"What are you four doing here?" He asked. "Don't you have your own place to stay?"

"Heh-heh, we don't really," Deimos answered being slightly hesitant.

"What makes you think I would allow you in my apartment after you," Mustang paused as he pointed at Deimos, "Trapped me in a box and had The Strong Arm Alchemist make it even more cramped! It took forever to get rid of all the rubble stuck on my skin." Mustang yelled at the two for his next comment, "WHAT EXACTLY MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD ALLOW YOU TO STAY AT MY PLACE FOR EVEN A NIGHT!"

"Calm down Mustang, we just need your help finding Hank," Sanford calmly replied.

"Fine, why's Fullmetal following you?" Mustang asked.

"They're helping us out," Deimos answered. "Are you going to join us?"

"NO," Mustang responded as he slammed his door and told them, "I saw him running south-west, you should check out West City." He yelled through the door.

"Thanks," Ed told Mustang as they left.

"So Deimos, does Heather know that we're gone yet?" Sanford asked Deimos as they went to a motel.

"Well, I left a note for her on the kitchen so she should probably know that we're gone and she can take care of our headquarters and keep up on our contracts," Deimos answered as he lit another cigarette. "I just hope we can find Hank and we don't lose him again."

"I wonder if it is just like when we had him dress like the ambassador of France just because he looks like a woman without his mask and he happened to look almost identical to her and he almost got laid by some psychopath wearing a red jacket and fedora, that was one of the most hilarious stories I have ever heard from him," Sanford added as they went to their room.


	8. Knowledge

**Chapter 8: Knowledge**

Jessie was flying all around Central whilst being three-hundred feet in the air. She was looking through her box again and noticed a new icon:

**KNOWLEDGE**

"What the hell is this?" She asked as she opened the icon and found a warning:

**Warning:**

**This file contains information about the entire universe**

**Can cause:**

**seizures**

**nausea**

**head popping**

**paralysis**

**and limb loss**

**Do you wish to continue Y/N?**

Confused, Jessie chose Y and she suddenly saw images being fused into her mind. She saw the answers to everything and she learned of other nations that will strike Amestris in a few years. During this, she was suffering a seizure. After she stopped seizing, she now knows of the Homunculi, the gate, philosophers' stones, trans-dimensional people. She wasn't able to finish learning mainly because one of the files was missing and it caused the system to stop; she found herself on a rooftop and spotted Gluttony and Lust following a blond kid and a suit of armor. She flew towards them and summoned her sword but was impaled by three of Lust's fingers.

"Gluttony, I believe I found a snack for you-" she was interrupted by Jessie cutting off the fingers with her binary sword. Gluttony ran towards Jessie in an attempt to eat her but, his mouth was impaled as she reached down his throat to pull out any philosopher's stones in his stomach. She was interfered by Lust, getting impaled again this time with one finger. Jessie cut off that finger and decapitated Gluttony then impaled Lust and cut her in half vertically.

* * *

Ed and Al were walking down to the farmer's market. "I wonder what Deimos or Sanford could be doing right now?" Al asked Ed.

"They're either arguing over nonsense or looking for Hank." Ed answered as they heard someone scream in pain and they realized that it was right behind them in an alleyway (Jesus, there are a lot of events happening in an alley). They ran towards the alley and found Lust and Gluttony fighting an Ishbalan with a halo over her head. They saw Lust's two halves and they realized that the Ishbalan was staring at them as she decapitated Gluttony again.

Ed and Al decided to run away but they were being chased by a crazy woman. As she caught up with them, she was about to kill Ed but had to deflect a shot that came from Sanford. He was running towards Jessie and threw his hook which was caught by her and she pulled Sanford toward her. Sanford tried to retaliate by delivering a dropkick but his legs were caught and she threw him through a wall and summoned her Smith and Wesson .500 to kill him.

She was stopped by Edward and Alphonse; Ed clapped his hands and closed the wall while Al tried to fight her with alchemy and martial arts. As Al was getting his ass handed to him, Ed transmuted his automail arm to have a blade and attempted to strike Jessie. She performed one swing, and Ed's blade came off. She was about to cut off his automail arm but was delayed by hearing a snap and a flame came directly at her.

She flew high in the sky and charged at a figure wearing a visor and an overcoat who was smoking a cigarette. He snapped his fingers again but he missed by a few inches and rolled to the side at the last moment. She started firing her revolver but he dodged all her shots. Soon, the military and state alchemists joined the fight so Deimos got Ed and Al and they went to the building that Sanford was thrown through.

"Okay, there's Sanford and...HOW DID JEBUS' halo get to this universe?" Deimos asked as Sanford got up.

"Remember when we talked about duplicates, it's possible that either Jebus was in this universe as well or that is a duplicate of his halo," Sanford responded as he dusted himself off. "She looked a lot like Hank before he died so many times." After his response, he gave Deimos a note.

"She looks more like a fem Arab Jebus," Deimos stated.

"Wait, you're telling me that Hank is Ishbalan?" Ed asked in shock.

"Well," Deimos answered as he read the note. "He looks like an Ishbalan but his race is Hispanic."

"We need to get out of here brother," Al told his older sibling. "The battle outside is getting louder, we need to evacuate."

* * *

Jessie was fighting so many soldiers. She had to deflect bullets constantly. She decided to make a force field that stopped some of the bullets and mortar shells, and sent them all back. She kept hearing orders given, "KEEP FIRING! WE NEED HER CONTAINED!" As she was fighting, she disintegrated a lot of soldiers with her eyes and she flew across a line of soldiers, cutting all in half.

She suddenly got thwarted by missiles being launched to her by a muscular bald man. She tried to fly directly towards him but was cut off by Mustang performing his flame alchemy. She had to do better dodging mainly because his accuracy was better. As she flew off, she met the Fuhrer. Surprised, she pulled out her revolver and started shooting him but he deflected all five shots. She flew around him and blocked a quicker than light slash made by the Fuhrer and cut his sword in half.

"I wonder what are these people's swords made of," The Fuhrer wondered.

As Jessie flew, she was still getting fire from the other soldiers. Annoyed, she decided to revive all the dead soldiers into zombies and caused the attention to be directed at the undead enemy. She flew off and started searching for a place to rest.

* * *

There was a woman wearing a red dress staring at the commotion. A soldier grabbed her by the shoulder, "Ma'am, you must leave the premises immediately." After he said that, she pulled out a pocket knife and stabbed him in the chest three times. When that was done, she continued watching the chaos ensue. She noticed four figures running away from the battle and she decided to follow them. As she found their motel and hid within a crowd as zombies were running rampart throughout the area. She fought off some of the undead and saw the four people leave the motel and head toward the train station

She followed them to the train station and hitched a ride at the caboose.

* * *

**Meanwhile...Somewhere In Nevada**

Heather was back in the headquarters. She went to the kitchen, looked at the fridge, and saw a note,

"Dear Heather,

Sanford, Hank, and I are taking a vacation. We need you to take care of the base and contracts while we're gone. You can keep all the money you make and be sure not to go to the room titled X unless you encounter any...disturbances."

After reading the note, she opened the fridge, grabbed a jug of milk, and took a big swig, then proceeded to the Toy Room and decided to watch TV. She watched and wondered where Deimos and the rest of the company could be.

* * *

**Back in Amestris**

Ed, Al, Sanford, and Deimos ran out of the building and went straight to the motel that was half a kilometer away. As they were running, Ed noticed Lust hiding in a corner and Gluttony right by her side. "Why are we always being stalked?" Ed asked aloud.

"What?" Sanford asked in confusion as they all stopped.

"Those two in the corner," Ed answered as he pointed at Lust's and Gluttony's position. They decided to keep moving.

"We'll need to get our items and get out of here," Deimos ordered the other three. As they were collecting all their belongings, Deimos turned on the radio. This is what they heard:

"There is an Ishballan woman that can levitate and bring the dead back to life. She has killed more than many soldiers and is currently flying southeast. If you are ever to encounter her, please notify any military personal nearby as soon as possible."

Deimos turned the radio off and helped Sanford pack up their things. Everyone left the motel and travelled to the train station. Deimos asked Ed, "What is southeast from here?"

"Ishbal, probably where she's from," Ed answered as they went to the train. Deimos noticed a woman in red following them but thought it was just a coincidence that they happened to go to the same train. They got tickets and went to the train and rode off to the southeast.


	9. WTF is Going ON

**Chapter 9: WTF is going on**

Deimos and Sanford stared at a barren wasteland while Ed and Al were discussing, "What do we do when we meet this Ishballan, brother?"

"I don't have the slightest clue Al," Ed responded.

"Yo Sanford," Deimos called out. "This looks just like Nevada when we fought the Auditor and when we took care of other mercenary organizations."

"Yeah," Sanford responded. "Where do you think that this Ishballan woman would hide in this wasteland?"

"I don't know, but we do have to take care of whoever that woman in red is that's following us." Deimos informed. Suddenly, the ride got bumpy while Deimos got up and it caused Deimos to fall down but got right back up. He realized the woman in a red dress right out of their train car. "Well, it looks like she likes the way I look," Deimos said in a creepy tone as Sanford, Ed, and Al looked at the car behind them seeing the short brown haired woman in red.

"Who is she?" Al asked.

"We don't know," Sanford answered as he got his hook ready. As he was about to go to the other car, he was stopped by Deimos holding his shoulder.

"We shouldn't do that," Deimos stated. "We may as well leave the train before it stops and find some shelter."

"Alright then," Ed responded. "Al, get our stuff, we're leaving." After he said that, he clapped his hands and made a hole in the train's wall and each of them jumped out the train and ran towards the nearest building they could find that was still intact. It took about two hours of running until they found a building that they could rest in. As they were resting, Al noticed an Ishballan flying across the area.

"Brother! There's the woman we fought earlier," Al informed the others as they all looked through the doorway until they shoved Ed out of the building and caught the attention of the flying Ishballan.

"Hey! What was that fo-" Ed was interrupted by Deimos shoving Ed again but to evade a bullet shot from Jessie's S&amp;W 500. She flew directly to them and summoned her binary sword. Sanford threw his hook again and caught Jessie's revolver but the line was cut by her sword, however, Sanford caught the pistol.

She charged directly to Al but was intercepted by his, Ed's, and Deimos' alchemy. Ed summoned long spikes while Al made his ground higher to be eye-to-eye with the Ishballan and Deimos used the flame alchemy he learned from Mustang but flicked his thumb instead of snapping his fingers because it was somehow stronger.

Sanford pulled out his hook and threw it directly toward Jessie but was caught, again, but Sanford put a grenade on the tip of the hook and it exploded on her arm and all that did was infuriate her. Deimos and Ed tried to cage Jessie but she kept flying across the sky that they couldn't set their alchemy to her position. Al jumped on Jessie and held on to her legs as she was having trouble flying with everybody attacking her at once.

Soon, Jessie flew directly towards Ed and started fighting three of the alchemists and a soldier. Sanford fired four shots at her while Ed transmuted a blade on his automail again but was thinner than usual, but his entire automail arm was cut off by Jessie's binary sword and Al restrained her for Deimos to impale her head with a spike from the ground. Sanford ran towards Jessie and found out she still had a pulse; he pulled out the pistol and fired his last round at her head.

Al noticed that Ed's arm was detached, "Brother, we need to go to Resembool again."

"Calm down Al, she'll probably be fine with me returning," Ed reassured.

"Who you guys talking abou-" Deimos tried to ask, but was interrupted by Sanford.

"Wait!" Sanford yelled in disbelief, "Is that Hank?" He asked as he pointed at a figure who was limping toward them.

"Holy Shit! It's Hank!" Deimos exclaimed in joy as he and Sanford ran towards Hank and hugged him but realized that one of his arms was missing. "Hank, what happened to your arm?"

"Got blown off by some Middle Eastern with a scar on his face and a lot of tattoos on his arm that destroys everything in its path," Hank answered as he sat down. "I see that the midget is still here," he jokingly said as Ed tried to land a punch or even a slap from his detached automail arm while being restrained by Al.

Soon Ed calmed down and informed everyone, "We'll have to go to Resembool, Hank and I need to get some of our limbs fixed."

"Alrighty kid, we're going to Resembool," Deimos cheerfully said as everyone was heading to a train station.

The five comrades went to the nearest train station but realized that it was abandoned. Deimos decided to transmute one of the train's remains and created a 1963 impala. He yelled at the rest of the group, "Hey! We're going on a...ROAD TRIP! Wait, I need to make the back larger so Al could fit," as he transmuted the back with other remains of the same train and they all went in the car and they were off to Central.

* * *

Jessie got back up and repositioned her halo then flew up in the air. As she was flying, she noticed a woman wearing a red dress walking through ruined buildings. Jessie tried to confront her but the woman in red disappeared as she blinked. "Where did she come from?" Jessie asked herself. "I'll need to take care of the humonculi and overthrow the government of Central. Should take about a few days."

* * *

**THREE HOURS LATER**

The gang was getting closer to Central. Deimos and Sanford were relaxing at the front while Ed was getting deafened by Deimos' loud heavy metal music. As they heard Ed arguing with Al and Hank over the music, Deimos asked his friend, "How do you think she got that halo?"

"The Ishballan?"

"Yeah, she seems like a clichéd candidate to have that much power, you know."

"Deimos, I think it was one of the most clichéd places, somewhere random. I just can't believe that Hank still has that fob watch of his."

"You mean his only family memory?"

"Yeah that, he got it taken from him for going to prison and he even lost his arm but he's still checking the time with that watch."

"Well, I guess we should be glad that Hank isn't on another rampage, or we-" Deimos was interrupted by a soldier commanding the car to stop. Sanford and Deimos stared at the soldier as he walked towards them.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Deimos asked back to the soldier.

"You two seem to have come from-" The soldier was interrupted by Ed leaving the car and presenting his State Alchemist Watch. "I am so sorry; I didn't realize that there was a state alchemist investigating the Ishballan ruins."

"Can you let us go now?" Deimos asked the soldier in an annoyed tone.

"Yes you may go."

* * *

Heather was watching TV while drinking a soda until she heard an alarm go off. She rushed to the security cameras and saw a woman in red that was going through the weaponry. Heather grabbed her dragon sword and ran to the weapon safe. As she opened the door, she saw the woman in red turn into a shadowy figure and flew through the wall. Heather went to the emergency attack exit and noticed a stream line coming from the weapon safe.

"Whoever that woman is, she might be related to the Auditor, I need to contact the rest of the Madness Combat Organization."


	10. Improbable Measures

**Chapter 10: Improbable Measures**

Deimos, Sanford, Hank, Ed and Al were riding through the woodlands and were almost at Central City. However, Sanford's Hank's and Deimos' phones all let out an alarm that was deafening to Ed while he was napping in the car.

"HEY!" Ed yelled at the three mercenaries, "Why do you have to make sure I get angry at any one of you three?"

"Kid, we've gotten an alarm that tells us an entity that can consume an entire world has just awakened!" Hank exclaimed while almost crushing his fob watch.

"Well, I guess we need to go back to Nevada ASAP." Sanford informed as he starting drinking some scotch and put a cigarette in Deimos' mouth as he was driving.

"That'll be impossible for now," Deimos answered as he lit his cigarette. "We'll have to find something abundant as a fucking sun in order to magic our way back home."

"It's called Alchemy, not magic." Al interrupted.

"Coming from a talking suit of armor, I have reason to believe that this is just magic." Deimos responded.

"You should at least know what alchemy is," Ed trying to understand what is going on in Deimos' mind. "Do you understand this: All is one and one is all."

"That's it?" The three mercenaries asked in shock. "That's our motto in Anti-AAHW," the three stated simultaneously.

"Well, yeah, that's alchemy," Ed answered as the car took a sudden stop. He realized that they were in the wrong place. "Do you guys know where you're going, this isn't Resembool."

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" Hank cried as he punched Ed and they noticed Jessie flying straight towards Central but stopped, and then flew straight towards them.

"OH SHIT! DEIMOS DRIVE!" Was all that Hank could say at the moment and Deimos revved the car and they were going eighty miles per hour with half a tank full.

Jessie caught up to them and lifted the car then decided to put it on the ground, got inside the car and ordered, "Drive." Deimos starting driving again, this time directly to Central City.

"Hey Deimos," Ed called. "Why aren't we going to Resembool?"

"We were ordered to give a report to Colonel Mustang if we were ever to leave Ishbal."

"When was that?"

Sanford responded in a nonchalant voice, "Shortly before we met in that building the first battlefield and gave me this note, it reads:

**Deimos,**

**I need you to investigate the Ishballan ruins**

**and this new enemy we've encountered.**

**If you ever leave Ishbal, you must report to**

**me at once.**

"Wow," was all that could come up in Ed's mind.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Nevada**

Heather was keeping track of all the contracts that the rest of the Madness Combat Organization was supposed to complete. While she was going through the paperwork, somebody went inside the base and set off an alarm.

**Intruder Alert!**

**Stowaways Aboard!**

Heather quickly got up but was restrained by a figure wearing pink goggles, a light grey trench coat, super black pants, and white boots. She quickly broke out of her restraint and kicked him in the gut and in the balls. The figure was crippled and was strangled by Heather until he passed out. She got back up and turned off the alarm and put the unconscious person in one of the interrogation rooms.

As soon as the interrogation started, he started talking. "My name's Locke, I'm a former elite member of the AAHW and I have come to look for my dad."

"I'm guessing your dad is somebody in the Madness Combat Organization?" Heather asked as she punched Lucifer repeatedly on the head.

"To be honest, I've never heard of this organization, must be new. Anyway, I've been told that my dad is supposed to be in the Anti-AAHW."

"Then why did you come to this place?"

"Shelter, could you help me out and let me loose, I will leave as soon as you do that."

"Actually, I'd like to do a test to see if you might be related to anybody in the MCO. After all, we're all former Anti-AAHW."

"Fair enough."

After the interrogation, Heather led him to the lab and told him to roll up his sleeve. Heather pulled a syringe and took about 2 ml of blood and injected the blood in a slot of a small machine. It took about three minutes until it found out who he was related to, it was Hank.

This left Heather speechless for a few minutes until she broke the silence, "well, kid, I'm afraid to tell you that your dad isn't in Nevada right now."

"Alright, do you know where he is?"

"No, now get the fuck out of here before I blow you in half with this RPG," Heather threatened as she broke the case that said "In Case of Emergency, Break Glass" and pulled out the RPG inside it and pointed it at his position. He decided to leave while Heather watched him to make sure he didn't take anything with him. As soon as he got thirty meters away from the base, Heather shot at him with the RPG and it almost hit him, he dodged at the last second and he started running away.

"That's definitely Hank's son," Heather told herself. "I still can't get over the fact that Hank's not a virgin."

* * *

**Back to Amestris**

Deimos stopped at the plaza of Central City awkwardly with Jessie being in the back seat. Everybody was staring at her with fear as the road trip progressed and the anxiety slightly improves knowing that they're at their destination. However, Deimos broke the two hour silence, "So, why exactly did you attack us earlier?"

"Because I saw you four as threats," She responded coldly, almost in a catatonic tone. "I was trapped in my wrath filled mind that I couldn't control myself."

"You kinda sound like me," Hank told her in a joking manner. "But, our motives are incredibly different."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I have a strong hate of pretty much every single living thing and I sometimes can't control myself."

"Do you hate everything all the time?"

"Yep."

After he answered, Jessie felt like he might become a monster that she'll have to fight later on.

"We'll probably become enemies, right?"

"Yeah probably, by the way, what's your name?"

"Jessie."

"Okay, guys," Deimos interrupted. "We'll have to hide Jessie and Hank because of their crimes and Ed, Al, Sanford and I will tell Mustang what happened."

"Alright Deimos, we'll come." Ed answered as they left the car and they headed directly at Mustang's office.

"Deimos, do you think we should scare him before we give the report?" Sanford asked he finished his scotch.

"Let's do something like that."


	11. Nightmare Cinema

**Chapter 11: Nightmare Cinema**

"That's what happened?!" Mustang yelled in disbelief in response to what happened in Ishbal.

"Pretty much," Deimos answered as he lit another cigarette and put it in his mouth. "You realize that we've had to fight and survive an attack from a savior."

"A savior?"

"That halo wearer you saw earlier," Sanford informed the colonel as he drank his back up whiskey.

"All I can say is...ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED!" Deimos yelled as he got up and was about to leave.

"Illuminati?" Mustang asked as the two mercenaries were about to leave the room.

"By the way," Deimos paused. "SUPER DRAGON!" He yelled as he threw a flashbang.

Mustang thought he saw something thrown at him and noticed the flash bang. As soon as he spotted it, the flash bang went off and blinded him for a while. "My eyes! I can't see." Once his vision came back, he sat back on his chair but heard a metallic clang. He looked behind and up and noticed Hank hiding on the ceiling. Hank was about to come down but Mustang's doors opened and Armstrong came with news.

"Colonel, Lt. Hawkeye has awakened."

As soon as Hank heard that, he slid and fell down into the floor and Mustang was about to restrain him but he quickly delivered a sweep in which caused Mustang to fall as hank got back up with his sword drawn and pointed at Mustang's throat.

"What do you want?" Mustang asked as they both heard a honking noise from the supersized impala. While Hank was looking out the window, Mustang set him on fire. All that did was turn him into a monster overcome by rage. He threw Mustang like a baseball out the window and ran through Lt Colonel Armstrong and the wall behind him. He ran to the left and jumped out a window but as he landed, he was shot by several soldiers and three bullets hit him, one in his chest, there other in his leg, and the last one to his shoulder. Hank continued to run to the impala but was stopped by six alchemists. They all made a cage and Armstrong transmuted a projectile that was thrown at him in which knock him out.

* * *

Hank woke up in a workshop-like room where he felt a sharp pain in his right arm.

"Wait, that's my severed arm." Hank thought to himself as a blond girl locked all the nerve endings for his automail arm.

"HEY!" She yelled. "I think he's up!" As soon as she yelled that, Ed, Al, Sanford, Deimos, and Mustang ran into the room. "I'm still amazed that he's still alive." She told the others as Hank got up.

"Hank, calm down," Sanford informed his partner and made Hank lie down again. "Your skull was shattered by that Armstrong soldier, luckily Deimos reconstructed your skull and Jessie silenced everyone nearby."

"How'd we not get arrested again?" Hank asked Sanford while Deimos was playing with Ed's new automail.

"Didn't you hear what Sanford just said?" Jessie asked as she walked into the room.

"Regardless," Mustang interrupted everyone. "I still have to arrest you two."

"Assuming you can," Hank responded as he tried to get up again and resisted Sanford's attempts to restrain him.

Deimos walked to his friend and slapped him in the face. Hank, with a handprint in his face, punched Deimos in the gut with his new arm but it started hurting after he did that.

"Christ, this metal arm's weaker than my regular arms," he thought to himself.

"You're going to need to be easy on your new arm for a while," the blond mechanic informed him as he stretched and helped Deimos up.

"How long was I out?" He asked everyone in the room.

"A few weeks mate," Sanford answered as he sat on the floor.

"I'm _really_ getting out of shape," he thought to himself as he left the room.

Ed noticed that the mechanic was trembling, "Hey Winry, what's wrong?"

"It's just, that man...he was just, I don't know, it felt like he was going to kill me when he woke up," she answered as she put her tools away.

"Luckily, the two mercenaries are here, and it seems like they're one of that man's barriers from losing control.

"He still scares me," Winry told her friend as she left the room. As she left, Al approached his brother.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know," he answered.

* * *

Hank, Sanford, and Deimos all decided to leave the place and get into the impala but were stopped by Mustang.

"I can't allow Hank to leave without being arrested,"

"Sorry to break your heart, but we need to find a way back home," Deimos told the soldier as they got into the car. They waited for Mustang to get out of the way but he wouldn't move. "Either you move or we run you over!" Deimos informed him as they drove forward and Mustang jumped to the side.

They rode off, brainstorming how to get back home.

"So, how can we get home," Deimos told the other mercenaries.

"How'd you make the teleporter in the first place?" Sanford asked him.

"I used those symbols and all the electricity that can be used to power up the Anti-AAHW."

"Why not we try that again?"

"We'll need something as powerful as an improbability because given the time period we're at, we won't find any electricity that abundant," Hank informed as he decided to lie down and took a nap.

"Now, the only question is, where can we find something like this?" Sanford asked his friend as they reached a crossroads.

"It'll take a while, maybe that little kid might have known something about something like that," Deimos answered as he stopped the car and positioned his visor to cover his eyes and went to sleep. A few minutes later, Sanford decided to do the same thing.


	12. Boulevard of Commemoration

**Chapter 12: Boulevard of Commemoration**

Heather went to the kitchen and got a soda then walked to the briefing room. "I wonder if Deimos and the rest of the gang'll be back within the next few months." She thought to herself as she looked through Deimos' laptop for contracts until alarms started blaring again. She ran towards the entrance and found Locke banging on a door.

"Anybody there!" He yelled as he got punched by Heather on one of his pressure points and was dragged back to the interrogation chamber. She turned off the alarm and woke him up.

"Why did you come back?" She asked as she pulled out her switchblade.

"I'd like to meet my dad, and if he lives here, then he'll return sometime soon, right?"

"Yes, but we don't know when he'll be back. In the meantime, I guess you could live here for a while."

"Really?" He asked in shock.

"Yes really," she responded as she got up and pointed him towards a chamber. "Now, I'll need you to get in there to see if you're bugged."

"No problem," Locke told Heather as he got inside the chamber and was revealed to be clean. "Satisfied?"

"Fine, whatever." She answered as she put her knife away. "I got my eye on you," She told him as they got into the toy room.

* * *

**In Amestris**

* * *

Sanford woke up noticing it was night time. He put Deimos in the passenger seat and started driving. After half an hour as Hank woke up.

"Yo San?" he asked.

"What Hank?" Sanford asked back as he stopped the car.

"Do you think we'll ever get back home?"

"In all honesty," Sanford paused as he looked at the unconscious Deimos, "No."

"What's wrong? You seem more depressed than usual."

"I don't know, I just have a gut feeling that tells me we're not leaving," Sanford answered as he began driving again. He stopped at a train station and woke Deimos up.

As he woke up, he noticed the trains but was confused about why the group was here.

"San, where are we going," he asked as he lit another cigarette.

"We'll first need to look at a map as to where we should go," Sanford answered as they all got out of the car and into the train station. They looked at the map and noticed some odd occurrences in the city patterns in Amestris. Overlooking the occurrences, they noticed the desert that was east of the country and they decided to head there.

They tried to get a train but realized that they ran out of money. Deimos got to the back and transmuted the currency but was caught and they were about to get arrested however Hank shoved the guards away and dragged Deimos back to the car. Upon realizing this, Sanford ran toward the car and got in at the last second and Hank drove out and back to Resembool.

* * *

**7 Hours Later**

* * *

The impala was noticed by Mustang as it quickly stopped and the three mercenaries ran out but were stopped by the colonel.

"Why are you three back already?"

"This jackass here," Hank answered while pointing at Deimos, "Got us in trouble and we had to leave very quickly."

"Well, I'm still surprised to see that you were able to leave and get back here in less than twenty-four hours."

"Whatever man," Sanford responded as he tried to drink from his last liquor bottle to realize it was empty.

As everybody got back in the Rockbell's house Winry was trembling with fear seeing Hank again.

"Why's she staring at me like that?" He asked Sanford as they both sat at the table.

"It's probably the jumpsuit you got from prison."

"Maybe I should just ask her," Hank responded as he got up and proceeded toward Winry and asked her.

"It's just, you look so lifeless, cruel, and...it's terrifying."

After hearing that, Hank looked at the picture frame of Ed, Winry, some kid, and probably her grandmother.

"What happened to your parents?"

"They were killed in the Ishballen civil war."

After she said that, it reminded the three mercenaries about what happened after they took care of the Auditor

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Sanford and Deimos were walking down the street and hear a woman crying in a motel behind them. They shrugged it off and continued walking until something was thrown at Sanford and that same woman was cursing at them

"YOU MONSTERS! I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

After they heard that, they ran off but were stopped by a police car. The officer approached them with two sets of handcuffs, this caused the two to run again but to a dark alley and hid there until the coast was clear. After all that, they quickly walked home to find Hank sitting on a stool with a five-seven on his desk. They slammed the door and shocked the ninja from daydreaming.

"Hank, we can't have you leave us so soon," Deimos told him as he hung his coat and Sanford went to the fridge and pulled out a couple of beers.

"How was your walk?" Hank asked them as he put his pistol away.

"Same old same old, except this time, some woman threw, well, something at San and started insulting us," Deimos answered as he caught one of the beers Sanford tossed at him.

"Why does everyone hate us?" Sanford asked as he took a sip. "We saved them from an evil entity and we're rewarded by being somewhat wanted criminals and any civilian who spots us will be more likely to attack us."

After Sanford asked that, they heard a knocking on the door and Hank decided to answer it. As he opened it, he spotted a sixteen year old kid holding a sledgehammer.

"Go ahead kid," Hank told him. "Kill me, it'll be the best thing that happened since the war."

The kid tried to swing but for some reason he was restraining himself. After Hank realized this he closed the door and walked back to his desk. Before he could sit down, they heard the kid yell at them, "HOW CAN I FORGIVE YOU! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS AND NOW I HAVE NO HOME! ALL THIS...BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Nobody responded as the kid kept hitting the walls with the sledgehammer and left.

"I hope we can find a way to solve this," Deimos told his friends as he started drinking.

* * *

"Hank? Hank!" Winry called to stop Hank's daydreaming. She started to shake him but her arms were seized by him and he was about to flip her over but luckily for her, he was able to restrain himself. As He got back to normal, Diemos and Sanford ran towards him and tackled him then kept him on the ground. While this was happening Ed entered the room and used alchemy to separate everybody. As everything was restored, Hank left the building and stared at the scenery and checked the time with his fob watch.

Ed decided he should know who these guys really are, "What caused you three to be like this."

"A small war that made us criminals for saving the world," Sanford answered as he slouched on the floor.

"What's his deal with that fob watch?"

"That's his last memory of his family," Deimos told the little alchemist. "He's here because of an evil entity called the Auditor who would wreak havoc across the world and while he was still in adolescence, he was taken to the Anti-AAHW, but because he declined, the organization decided to make a deal: he will work for them and they will protect his family. All he has left is that watch."

"His family died?" Ed asked as Al entered the room.

"To be perfectly honest, we don't know." Sanford answered as he got up and left the building to talk to Hank.

While they were talking, a dog with an automail leg got in the room and started barking at Deimos. He decided to pet the dog gently and scratch the bottom of the dog's neck. After that, the dog ran towards Winry and panted at her then ran off.

"What about you two?" Al asked as he sat next to Deimos.

"Well, me," Deimos made a dramatic pause. "I was technically born in the Anti-AAHW, I'll never know who were my parents but I don't really care at this point. But anyway, I was part of the tech division and that was how I got so much knowledge about anything more advanced than the steam engine. And Sanford, he was in the Australian district and was transferred here and we were assigned as partners and that's how we became such close friends."

"I see," Ed responded as he sat on the floor with Deimos. "You guys are still crazy."

"Guilty as charged," Deimos told them as he gave an innocent grin.


	13. Developmental Standards

**Chapter 13: Developmental Standards**

Heather went to the guest room and gave Locke a cup of coffee and a cigarette.

"No, thanks, I don't smoke," He told her as he started drinking.

"So…what's your story?" Heather asked as she took the cigarette and started smoking.

"Well, I was part of the AAHW as a clone of their number one enemy but shortly after I was born, our leader was killed, most of all our projects were cancelled and the group I worked for vanished and I was forced to leave and find shelter, maybe even find my dad on the way. What about you?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, I'm technically your sister. I'm also a clone of your father and I've been living as his partner for about a year and a half now but I don't know who made me because I wasn't part of the Anti-AAHW. In fact I was found by Sanford, one of the people who work here and he told Hank, your dad, to let me join the Madness Combat Organization."

"Cool," Locke responded as he choked on his coffee for a little bit.

"I even have my own dragon sword," She told him as she presented her sword.

Locke stared at the sword and tried to pick it up and struggled as he realized it was much heavier than it looks.

"What's it made of?"

"Kriesten, a metal stronger and more flexible than titanium but much heavier."

"We only had a binary sword in the AAHW that would probably combat this."

"Probably, but let's digress for a few moments and let me ask you this, do you know who or what your leader was?"

"Now that you mention it, I don't, I was never briefed about it."

"Well, your leader was an entity of shadow known as The Auditor and he/she could be able to summon practically any weapon at will, such as dual-wield SMGs and blades. It can morph its form to be as flat as a shadow, and is capable of teleportation. He/she can also change its shape to dodge bullets, blades, and almost all other forms of harm. When it doesn't change its shape to dodge the attack, the attack simply causes him to disappear in a puff of black flame, and reappear completely unharmed somewhere else, though this could simply be him teleporting out of the way. It is possible that, compared to Hank and Jebus, he does not have very good one-on-one or hand to hand combat skills, and seems to be very good with firearms, this guy could use a minigun as a sniper rifle."

"Wow," Locke answered in a surprised tone of voice.

"Anyway," Heather said as she put out her cigarette and got up. "Wanna go to the firing range?"

"Sure."

Heather and Locke got up and proceeded to the firing range and started shooting targets for about three hours. After they were done, Heather tossed him a folding chair and performed a spinning heel kick to stagger him. Locke became confused and a little angry.

"Why did you kick me?"

"I just wanted to have some fun," Heather answered in an innocent tone of voice.

"Then let's see how you like this," Locke told her as he threw the chair at her delivered a superkick. It caused Heather to fall but got right back up and jumped on him and did a tornado DDT. As he got up, Heather grabbed him from behind and suplexed him three times and grabbed his legs. He pushed her back and got up then tackled her and locked in a side leglock.

Heather's left leg was in agony as she crawled towards the folding chair and threw it at Locke's head. It made him let go of the submission hold and they both got up and were in their fighting stances.

"You're good," Heather told her adversary as she proceeded closer.

"I still got some tricks up my sleeve," Locke responded as he caught Heather's kick and delivered a brutal knee to her face. As she fell down, Locke felt like this was getting old, "Look, we're going to kill each other if we continue."

As soon as he said that, she gave him a low blow got him in the sharpshooter. Looking for anything that he could grab as a weapon, Locke crawled toward a table but couldn't reach any of the contents on top of it. Getting to his absolute limit, he submitted.

"Okay, you win, I give up!"

After hearing that, Heather let go of Locke's legs and helped him up. As they got back to the guest room, they had another drink and Locke broke the eight minute silence.

"So why did you attack me like that?"

"I just wanted to have a playful fight, like a brother-sister brawl."

"So it was because I'm your brother," Locke told her as he limped to the end of the room and passed a carton of cigarettes to Heather and refilled his drink.

"I hope Deimos won't notice that he's missing some smokes," She told her brother as she took out four and lit them all at the same time.

"You need to cut that out," Locke told her as he fanned the excess smoke away from him.

"It's not that bad," She informed him while puffing more smoke.

"Yes it really is, you're going to have mouth cancer in a few years if you keep this up."

"Cry me a river," Heather sarcastically retorted as she put out the cigarettes and went to the toy room as Locke followed. They got on the gamestation and started playing a special ops FPS. They were playing a survival Co-Op and were unsuccessful on breaking any records. When they were done, they switched it to regular TV and started watching comedy shows.

"If you guys are mercenaries," Locke started to inform, "Then where do you get your contracts?"

"We get them from Deimos' laptop," Heather answered. "Right around the corner."

Locke waddled towards the laptop to find porn sites and an email address that had hundreds of mercenary work to look at.

"I can't believe that Deimos watches this kind of porn. (just imagine the most disgusting and twisted porn you could find)

Heather's face grew red for realizing that she forgot to X out of what she was watching. "Some weird shit right?" She told him in a cautious tone.

"I think I need to take a shower," Locke informed his sibling as he looked around and Heather pointed towards the locker room. As he got in there, she rushed to the computer and X'd out of the page and went back to the TV area.

"If I clear the history, he'll know it was me, but if I don't and he checks, he'll know anyway," Heather thought to herself. "It's a no-win scenario."

* * *

**In Amestris**

* * *

It was past midnight, Hank walked out of the house and into the fields. He checked the time on his fob watch and sat near a fence only to notice Edward was right behind him. He moved to the side a little so the little alchemist could sit next to him.

"Why are you up at this hour?" He asked the mercenary as he sat down.

"I don't sleep that much," Hank lied as he put away his fob watch. "Where's your brother?"

"Right behind you," Alphonse informed him as he sat on the other side.

"What do you guys want," Hank asked the two alchemists as he took some of his bandages off.

"I was wondering how'd you get all those battle scars," Alphonse told him.

"Well," Hank paused. "I've fought in a war that's probably just as brutal as your Ishballen Civil War. I've died several times and came back thanks to mystical entities as the Higher Powers and I've even been Lt. Armstrong's size for two brief periods."

This left Edward and Alphonse confused.

"You guys probably don't understand a single word I said, didn't you?"

"Well, it's just how can you die and just come back?" Edward asked.

"We've tried to bring someone back from the dead and this is what it caused," Alphonse told Hank as he pointed at Edward's automail limbs and took off his helmet.

"I always wondered how you guys wound up like this, but anyway, I've been shot at the head and impaled twice, blown up, and decapitated throughout the battles.

"How are you still able to talk?" Alphonse asked.

"I'd ask you the same thing," Hank spoke back as he lied down to look at the stars. "It all sums up to the Higher Powers. But, how'd it go with the resurrecting somebody thing, aside from the limb/body loss."

"Al can't remember but I was in front of a gate that, opened and I was taken in and force fed information about the world. And we failed to brin-"

"I think I've seen that gate," Hank interrupted as he got up. "When I fought your Fuhrer, Bradley, he cut me in half and I was standing in a white plain with a gate in front of me, I opened it and it took me in. But text showed up stating I was 'denied dead'. Then it threw me out and my lower half was fused back on and I was in a rampage that caused the prison massacre." Hank ended with a somewhat, melancholic tone.

"How was your home after your war?" Edward asked to change the subject.

"It was a nightmare...everyone who survived hated Sanford, Deimos, and me for killing their loved ones who were forced to fight against us. Every corner we turned, we would get bricks and Molotovs thrown at us, if we ran from that, we would get arrested by any police in the area. We couldn't live anywhere in the city so the Higher Powers created a house away from it all in the country so we could finally live in peace. It was all in vain."

Tears started falling from Hank's face, "Within a week, there was an angry mob charging at us with guns, torches, knives and the like. They came from all directions and we couldn't stay there so we had to fight everyone back, even had to kill a few people." At this point, he was overcome by emotion that he started sobbing. "We could never live in peace so we had to disappear and live underground, we started over and ditched retirement and started the Madness Combat Organization and make easy money taking care of political officials and containing/supporting rebellions for faraway countries."

Edward put his hand on Hank's shoulder and tried to reassure him, "Maybe you can try to start a peaceful life here in Amestris, given your still a criminal but-"

"Everything I stated will start over again and you know it," This time Hank was angry at Edward for being stupid in that moment. "The only way everyone can be safe is for me to drop dead, but of course the Higher Powers can't allow that to happen. All there is for me is to do what I do best, merc work."

"Can't you start doing good things and help recreate your image?" Alphonse asked as Hank was crying even more and lied down again.

"We did, but it was unsuccessful, I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Why?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Hank yelled at the two alchemists as he got up and got back into the house.

* * *

**A/N:** There's really no telling about when the next chapter for this story will come. One of the reasons why is because school is starting for me in a few hours and Two is because I don't how or when I can communicate with **Ender Nightblade** without either one of us half asleep. But anyway, if anybody has any ideas about what I could add to the story will be accepted. (whether or not it will actually be on the story is up for discussion)


	14. Unexplained Disaster

**Chapter 14: Unexplained Disaster**

* * *

**Amestris**

* * *

Deimos woke up and put on his visor and coat as Sanford got a new shirt. They walked to the kitchen and saw Hank almost about to pass out and Edward trying to keep him up.

"Where's Al?" Sanford asked the kid as he sat at the table.

He answered in a worried voice, "Getting a bucket of ice cold water."

Deimos just shrugged it off, "Oh well, it's just Hank in one of his cycles again."

"Well, whatever it is, he still said something that makes me wonder what happened while you three were in Nevada?"

"A lot of things kid, a lot of bad things," Deimos answered blankly and slightly annoyed at that question.

Edward realized he had to be more specific. He inferred, "When you three were trying to improve your image, something happened. What was it?"

The question left Sanford and Deimos silent for ten minutes as Edward tried to ask again but was interrupted by Sanford, "Look, I understand why you could be curious about it, but we don't want to talk about it right now."

After that was stated, Al came in with a bucket and poured the ice water on Hank. This caused him to jump over the suit of armor and out the window. He got back up and sat next to the front door.

Deimos wondered how long they have to travel, he asked, "YO SAN! WHAT TIME IS IT?"

"8:47!"

"Thanks!"

All the shouting Deimos and Hank gave to each other caught the Rockbells' attention and made them go downstairs to see Hank doing handstand push-ups as Deimos was counting.

Winry walked towards Sanford, "How long are you three going to be here?"

Sanford pondered a while and answered, "We'll probably leave either tonight or tomorrow morning." He paused to show some annoyance at what his friends were doing at the moment, "AS SOON AS YOU TWO STOP WANKING!"

Both Deimos and Hank responded, "Fuck you!"

"ENOUGH!" Pinako interrupted the mercenaries as she got to the table.

After a few hours of eating breakfast and Edward trying and failing to know what happened at Nevada, Deimos went outside to practice his alchemy, Sanford took a nap on the table and Hank was talking to Pinako.

* * *

Deimos was grabbing a handful of grass and a pile of dirt and transmuted them into a ceramic bowl. Edward noticed this and was impressed.

"How were you able to transmute that?"

He threw the bowl out to the field and answered, "I just rewrite the chemical makeup and create different atoms."

Edward looked at where he threw the bowl and conveyed, "You seem pretty advanced for a rookie alchemist."

"I know lots of things."

"Like what happe-"

"Christ kid, can't you just leave it alone?"

"I just want to know."

"Now's not the time, okay?"

"Fine," Ed answered disappointed at Deimos' answer.

* * *

Pinako was interested in how Hank and his friends would be able to get home.

"How're you going to go back to where you belong?"

"We're planning on going east of Amestris and see what's going on there."

"What makes you think east is the solution?"

"There's a desert east of here. And-where there's a desert-there's something going on."

Confused, Pinako told the mercenary, "That doesn't make any sense. You can't expect to go to the desert and suddenly, BAM! Something's going to solve your problems."

"Well, we're used to random occurrences, so we feel like our luck can still help us out."

While they were talking, Winry was checking his bag and noticed a fob watch.

"Hank, can I see your watch?"

"Sure, just don't break it."

Winry decided to open it and noticed four hands on the watch: One fore the day, one for the hour, one for the minute, one for the second, and one for the millisecond.

"Hank!" She interjected, "What kind of watch is this?"

After a bit of laughing, Hank told her, "That's a special watch, it's so precise that you never have to set it, it changes whenever you're in a different time zone and can act as a bit of a calendar."

"It...I-it doesn't make sense to be a watch."

"It's the insanity watch, it takes a while to get used to how it operates and use it appropriately."

"Maybe if I could look at the gears I could..."

Angered and slightly pestered, Hank took the watch and told the mechanic, "I only allowed you to 'see' my watch, not break it open."

After that, Winry apologized and Hank went to the table to wake up Sanford.

* * *

Sanford could only see dead bodies across the battlefield. As he walked for countless hours to find another place to be, he saw Hank in mag form charging towards him while carrying an unconscious looking Deimos. As he saw this, he could only feel like something was grabbing his feet and couldn't allow him to move. He then heard five words:

"Who will remember your name?"

Suddenly he woke up as Hank was about to shake him up.

"You okay there Sanford?"

"I'm fine, just a weird dream."

While they were talking, Deimos entered the room with an acoustic guitar and started playing _Overburdened_ by Disturbed and started reciting the chorus:

"Hell is still overburdened! I must stand and wait in line! Hell is still overburdened, how was I determined malign."

Hank laughed and made a suggestion, "Hey, can you play _Pain Redefined_?"

"I'll need to practice for that one."

Sanford got up and went outside as Deimos got a pile of black and grey cloth and made a new outfit for Hank to wear. As he got outside, he looked across the field and back to their car. He wondered how long it would take to get to the desert and find some (if any) answers. He heard several loud transmutations and got back to see Hank in new gear.

He was wearing an attire similar to his Depredation outfit only with less bandages and without the bandana showing his long, black hair. He got his dragon sword and equipped it to his back and went straight to the car. The rest of the crew decided to follow suit and all got into the car. As the three mercenaries began to drive off, a wall was transmuted in front of them. This left Hank a bit annoyed and angry.

Edward and Alphonse ran to the car as Edward got rid of the wall and buckled his seat belt.

"Why are you coming with us?" Hank asked without hiding the venom in his voice.

"We can't leave you guys unattended," Edward answered as they drove off.

* * *

**In Nevada**

* * *

Heather was in the toy room looking through what game to play while Locke was in the kitchen making a sandwich for himself. She noticed a roach right next to the TV and tried to fan it away until a knife was thrown and impaled it dead center. She pulled the knife out and realized that it was deep in the wall.

"Just put a picture over it and they probably won't notice."

"They probably will, but it's worth a shot. Anyway, wanna wrestle again?"

"No thanks, I don't want to get into another sharpshooter," He told her as he massaged his upper thigh and passed a pack of cigarettes to her.

She lit one and offered one but he declined the offer and started eating his sandwich and left the room.

"Where'd you get the throwing knives?"

"One of the main things I was trained to do."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I was given two bags full of throwing knives when I was released from the AAHW...and I stumbled on your base." He said as he tossed one of the bags in front of him then threw a knife to catch it on the floor.

"Show off," Heather said as she grabbed a knife. She threw it directly at him but he deflected it with a bowie knife then threw that knife next to her boots. She gave an "I told you so look" as she told him, "Like I said, show off."

"Couldn't help, I'm afraid. But do you think anybody from this place are really going to be back soon?"

"I really don't know, the only order I was given was to not get in that room labeled 'X'." She told him as she pointed at that door.

"Maybe we should check it out," Locke told her as they approached the door.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, sorry this chapter took so long. The many obstacles I've faced made this hard to do. (You know, school, relationships, family, laziness/procrastination etc.) But I can still (sorta) make some chapters.


	15. Some Hope

**Chapter 15: Some Hope**

**Somewhere in Nevada**

Heather and Locke enter the room labeled "X" and find strange markings everywhere, from the floor, to the walls, the kiosk, and the ceiling. As they were walking through, they noticed the cables as well as a launch and receiving pad. Heather started inspecting other areas of the room until she spotted one of Sanford's empty whiskey bottles. Locke went straight to the computer and saw the coordinates of where the last teleportation had occurred.

He asked Heather, "Do you think they used this to go to wherever they went?"

"I think it's obvious enough to say so," she answered as she looked at the kiosk to find ash shadows of three people. "Yeah, it looks like those three went through this to go to wherever their destination."

"You wanna follow them?"

"Do you even know how to use this thing?" Heather asked as she approached the console containing the coordinates.

"Well, not exactly-"

"Then no, we can't risk going to somewhere else without getting bonded by our molecules as well as keeping this place unguarded."

"Where do think they went?" Locke asked as Heather started looking inside the desk the console was in and found a VHS tape.

"Let's hope that this will answer at least one of our questions," Heather informed him as they left the room.

* * *

**Somewhere in Amestris**

* * *

As our group continued driving towards the desert, they were stopped by Scar who made a roadblock. It happened so quickly that Deimos couldn't stop the car in time and had to swerve until the car fell in the hole. Everybody got out of the car quickly and Hank made no haste to run straight towards him.

"ROUND 2 BROWN MAN!" He yelled as he pulled out his dragon sword and quickly started trying to cut him up. However, Scar dodged pretty much every cut, stab, and slash, but had to retreat as he spotted Jessie flying towards them. Everyone turned around and spotted her, then scattered in order to evade her. She flew directly towards Hank, grabbed him, and flew high into the sky. Once they were about six hundred yards above the ground, she started negotiating.

"I need your help."

"With what?" As Hank answered that, Jessie loosened her grip.

"I need your help to dethrone the Fuhrer and the rest of the homunculi with their master."

"What?"

"I'll explain later but right now we need to prepare for infiltrating Central."

"And if I refuse?"

She responded by letting go of him and letting him fall for about two hundred-fifty feet then catching him.

"I think you understand by now."

"Alright I'll help you, but I need you to take care of that brown man down there," he told her as he pointed toward Scar with his automail arm.

Without hesitating, Jessie flew straight towards Scar and stopped right in front of him and made him levitate so he wouldn't have any acts of hostility.

"You look familiar." She told him as Deimos and Sanford peaked out of their hiding spots.

"We were probably in the same refugee camp some time ago."

"Well then, maybe you might want to work with me as well," she told the scarred man as Hank fell to the ground.

Jessie then called everyone nearby to meet up where she is and they started discussing how to handle what's going on.

Deimos was the first to speak, "We still need to get to the desert."

"When we get there, how are we going to power it up?" Alphonse asked as the group started walking to the vehicle.

"Perhaps the Philosopher's Stone can help us out," Edward told him as they got in the car and drove off.

* * *

**Back in Nevada**

* * *

Locke and Heather were watching and taking notes as to how the machinery in the room works. They stopped when the recording ended with:

"In order to make the entire design teleport, you will need a lot of electric power. The amount of power required would be enough to power up Las Vegas for a day or two. In order to obtain this we will be using the third Improbability Drive that was abandoned after the AAHW war. Use it carefully, otherwise you might create a chaotic rift that could resurrect Tricky and might even leave a hole in the Earth."

As the tape was finished, Heather looked inside the kiosk and checked all the cables leading into the mainframe and looking to see if any of the markings have been altered while Locke would search around the room for the improbability drive. After a few hours of getting everything ready, they got the teleporter ready and started the power from the console containing all the coordinates and power usages for energizing the machine. As Heather ordered Locke to start the teleporter, everything suddenly shorted out.

"What hell was that!" Heather yelled as both decided to inspect the console and improbable battery.

"I think we didn't use enough energy which caused the improbability drive to short circuit due to all the excess energy not being used," as soon as Locke said that, an explosion was made in the room. Panicked, both run to where it was sounded and found the improbability drive to have blown up and on fire. They both put out the fire, get the VHS tape and go to a drawing board.

**Back in Amestris**

"We need to split up," Hank informed the group as they were driving to a train station.

"Why so?" Alphonse asked as Deimos stopped the car.

"We don't really have a reason to be against this government, we just want to get back home before something huge happens."

"What do you suggest?" Jessie asked.

"You and brown man can take care of that, we just need to get to the desert East of here. The two alchemists can do whatever they want."

"Very well then, Scar, you'll come with me," she informed everyone as she and Scar flew out of the car and into the horizon.

"What do you two want to do?" Sanford asked the two alchemists.

"We'll stay with you," Edward told the mercenaries.

"Well then, Lets go get crazy!" Deimos yelled at them as he started speeding across the train tracks.

"So what exactly is needed to make an improbability drive?" Alphonse asked as Hank started sharpening his knife.

"Only Deimos knows," Sanford informed him. "He won't talk about it until we get into the right spot."

"Why is a tank chasing us, actually more importantly, how is a tank able to keep up with us?" Hank asked the group and everyone turned to see Armstrong and Roy Mustang on top of a tank and began attacking them.

"Looks like we'll have to do this the idiotic way," Deimos informed the group as he drove off a cliff.

"JUST HOW CRAZY ARE YOU!" Alphonse asked as they began falling into a chasm.

"ONLY INSANE AS YOU!" Deimos yelled back as he set off a parachute from the trunk of the car and was able to get the car to land safely. He then used an alchemic reaction to produce a sound similar to a car crashing into the ground.

"Let's hope that convinces them," Sanford says to himself as Deimos and Hank find a house nearby and quickly break in, finding no one but a console. Without hesitating, Hank proceeded to the console and found a not:

_Good job boys, now  
be sure you can be  
able to make  
yourselves useful  
to make this machine  
Good Luck  
D._

"Who left this?" Hank asked as he noticed train tracks where he's standing. "Not again," he told Deimos as he gets run over by a random train that crashes into the wall that makes the cliff.

"HANK! HANK!" Sanford calls out as everyone inspects the front of the wreckage. After about an hour of searching, Alphonse found him battered and bloody.

"Is he okay?" He asks the mercenaries.

"Give him a week and he'll be back to normal." Deimos tells him.

"In the meantime," Sanford paused as he saw a large machine in front of them. "We've got a lot of work to do."

**A/N: **Yeah, sorry about the terrible chapter, had to rush in and make with what I can ever since my laptop broke. Another problem is that I can't continue Fire Zone Wrestling anymore. Right now I'm trying to make highlights and focus on matches that I hope readers will enjoy but right now it isn't really working. Oh and another announcement I have to give is that I am now starting an interactive story version of FZW and I would like to know if anybody wants their wrestlers to already be in it or not. PM me for whichever.


	16. Dimensional Jumps

**Chapter 16: Dimensional Jumps**

After months of intense labor and Edward's barking of orders to the mercenaries. They all worked on making an improbability drive and were finally successful. Hank was assembling all the mechanical parts Deimos transmuted while Sanford and Deimos recreated all of the drawings and marking that were in the first teleporter room back in Nevada. Edward and Alphonse were transmuting certain areas in order to get a working building until they noticed a few figures on top of the cliff side.

Edward warned the others, "We've got company!"

Hank quickly left the building and pulled out his binoculars, he saw eight figures, soon enough they jumped from the cliff side and began attacking the mercenaries and alchemists. Deimos noticed that the woman in the red dress was watching everything happen and commanding.

She then commanded the homunculi to back off, and she stepped forward and turned from human to a shadow and then back to human.

"Oh SHIT!" Deimos yelled as Hank got Edward and Alphonse back inside the building and he knew that this was the only way to really escape, The Auditor had returned and even had a human form. Whatever was going to happen in this universe was going to end, Armageddon has already been set in motion.

Hank had Edward and Alphonse hide in the teleporter room and hid right behind the door, until a finger came through the door and caused Hank to cut it off with his sword and backed up.

Hank, Alphonse, and Edward were in the center of the giant transmutation circle while Deimos and Sanford were fighting off the Auditor in its human form. During that event, Hank ordered, "Ed! Start the transport!"

"What about your friends!" Ed asked as Al was restraining a door to prevent the homunculi from getting closer.

Hank readied his sword and got ready for anybody to get in their room. Sure enough, it was Gluttony and Lust.

"Gluttony, looks like we found the man you wanted to eat," Lust informed her comrade. They both rushed at Hank, only to be sliced in half by his katana in one swift horizontal swing.

After the cut, Hank waited for the two to come back but it took longer than normal so he lowered his guard as the two regrew their severed ends, charging at him. Lust impaled Hank with two of her fingers while Gluttony took a chomp at Hank's abdomen. He tried to pry himself out of the two, but failed as Lust aimed for his eyes while Gluttony moved to feast on his left leg.

Finding any strength he had left, he yelled at Edward and Alphonse, "START THE JUMP!"

In that moment, Edward clapped his hands and Al helped amplify Ed's energy. The circle lit up and everyone was blinded by a light and Hank blacked out but soon regained consciousness as he realized he was standing in a kitchen. "Where am I? I must be in someone's kitchen." Hank thought to himself as he took three steps and sat next to the fridge and passed out from the pain of Lust's impalement and Gluttony's bites. During that time, a mother and her seven year old son were walking to that same house holding groceries. The mom opened the door and went to the kitchen, to find an unconscious and bloody Hank next to the fridge.

At that moment she dropped her groceries and ran towards him, "Hank! Hank! What happened to you!?"

"Why's daddy sleeping in the kitchen?" The little kid asked as he looked at Hank's almost lifeless body.

"Damien, go to your room," the woman told her son as she tried to wake up Hank. "Hank! Wake up!" He woke up shortly after and noticed the woman. He suddenly jumped at the unexpected person on him. He soon got back up and was about to leave the house.

"Sorry for intruding," Hank told her as he opened the door.

"Hank, don't you remember me?" The woman asked before he could leave.

"How do you know my name?"

"Hank, it's me, your wife, Cathy!"

"I don't remember getting married in my lifetime."

"How'd you forget?" Cathy asked as Hank went back inside.

"I'm not sure," he answered. "Did we first meet in an alley where you were almost about to get raped?"

"Yes, I don-"

"There was a woman that I saved, much like the scenario you were in, however, her name was Victoria."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying I'm not the Hank you know. When does he come home?"

"Usually at seven and it's six-thirty-eight, so about half an hour?"

"May as well wait." Hank responded as he holstered his sword waited next to the door.

_45 minutes later_

* * *

Hank parked his car and walked to his house exhausted, just wanting to see his family and have no more problems for the day. He opened the door seeing somebody who looked like his past self. He was silent for five minutes and his copy began to talk.

"Hi, I'm you from another dimension. Sorry that I'm in a mess, I was fighting monsters that you might have fought before. I just can't believe how much I've degenerated fro-"

"I have not degenerated." Hank responded offended at his copy's remark.

"I heard from your wife that you even have a son, Damien I believe was his name."

"What do you care about it?"

"Oh nothing. Just how you're willing to give up mercenary work just to be a father."

"I still have an incredibly difficult job," Hank responded in an annoyed tone of voice.

"OH REALLY!?" His copy responded in an enthusiastic tone. "What could it be?" He asked as he took a step with his bitten leg but collapsed as soon as he applied pressure.

"What happened to you?" Hank asked in shock.

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" His copy yelled as he crawled to the couch, getting it covered in blood.

"Is knowledge of my job more important than your health?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is."

"How?"

"Because I can heal from this, however, what could your 'difficult' job be?"

"I own a gun shop."

"And that's so hard," His copy sarcastically retorted.

* * *

**IN AMESTRIS**

* * *

Deimos and Sanford were holding off Envy, Pride, and Sloth as they heard a transmutation from the other room. They ran in and saw that nobody was there and they had to fight to get out of the building.

"How could Hank just leave us?" Deimos asked his friend as he transmuted a minigun and started obliterating the homunculi.

"He probably got rushed," Sanford suggested as he threw his hook on Human Auditor, reeled it toward himself, and hit it with his empty liquor bottle.

After ten minutes of crazy randomness, thanks to the Improbability Drive nearby, it gave Sanford and Deimos a chance to leave. As soon as Deimos got out, the door sealed itself and Sanford was locked in with the homunculi and Dante.

"Fuck!" He yelled as he stared at the crowd in front of him.

* * *

**Somewhere in Another Universe**

* * *

Edward and Alphonse were lying on the floor as they kept hearing alarms blare and when they got up they saw a woman in a white trench coat holding a rifle and threatening them.

"Who are you two?" She asked as Locke entered the room and noticed the homunculi about to attack. He ducked as Heather rolled to the side to dodge Lust's long fingers. He got out his throwing knives and got closer to Edward and Alphonse.

As he got close enough, he asked, "What are you guys, friend or foe?"

Edward answered with friend as Locke escorted them out of the room and started fighting the two beasts.

Heather maintained her fire toward Lust while Locke gave throws with exceptional precision to Gluttony but couldn't yield anything that could help them out. As they realized that Lust and Gluttony could heal very quickly, they retreated to the comm room and tried to restrain the door but it was consumed by the fat homunculus as he and his partner dashed in. Heather, holding the last mag in her gun and her dragon sword, and Locke opening his last bag of knives, stared at the two monsters. Heather pulled up her rifle and took her last shots.

_To Be Continued_

* * *

**A/N: **So yeah, I'm still alive and kicking at the moment. Don't worry, I'll be taking care of Fire Zone Wrestling soon, but in the meantime I have finally done it, I've made a crossover of two Madness Combat universes, we've got Spirit9871's Madness Final Salvation universe colliding with my own. How will my Hank cope in this universe where he's treated like a hero instead of his home where he is still discriminated as a soldier? Find out later as we may see an ultimate clash of Hanks as they are about to embark on the-ah fuck it, just wait and see.


End file.
